Under One Roof
by TheGoddessKnight
Summary: AU. OC. Four rich kids. The Playboy, The Glamour Girl, The Game Master, and The Romantic. One Suburban house. Problems? You bet there will be. Find out what happens when a little experiment created by parents goes horribly wrong and surprisingly well.
1. Arrival

A/N: I get to many ideas in my head. Enjoy this new story by me! DISCLAIMER: Don't own Zelda the video game series brought to us by Nintendo, only my crazy story using some characters and my OC.

Arrival

Link leaned back in his chair and placed his hands behind his head. His eyes were closed, but in his mind, thoughts were racing. He opened his right eye and looked over to his stepbrother. The redhead on his right was scanning the pages of a _Newtype_ magazine while holing a can of cola.

"Check it out, a third _Gundam Seed_ series has been confirmed," he said.

Link shook his head and opened his other eye, "That's the show with the robots right? Thought you hated the second one, Vincent?"

"So sue me, I hated _Destiny_," Vincent said. He ran his fingers through his scarlet hair. "Hopefully this will compensate for that catastrophe."

"If anyone sued us, they'd be rich just for trying." Link said.

"_Touché_," Vincent closed the magazine and looked out the window the showed nothing but clouds and blue sky. "I wonder when we're going to land, I want to get off this plane."

"Should've never hacked into the school's database and sent in a virus. We could've been home with some girls," Link complained.

The two were flying, first-class, to a little place far from home. Sons of a CEO and investor, they were taken from their home in Beverly Hills and sent to stay with a 'close friend' of dad's.

"Sirs, is there anything else you would like before landing?" said a stewardess.

"We're landing soon, finally…" Vincent said. He then reached into his pocket and took out an ipod.

"So, nothing at all?"

"No, thanks," Link said. The stewardess began to walk away, "But I sure love to get a few minutes with you in the bathroom…"

The captain's voice came over the speakers and confirmed their descent. Link let out a sigh and looked at his brother who had already began to pray so that they would land safely. Letting out a soft chuckle, he closed his eyes one more time.

( . ) -----------\

Link grabbed his last suitcase from the moving conveyor belt. He looked over to his brother who was waiting for him as he sat on his ten or so suitcases. Rolling them toward his brother, it was then that the many, many differences showed themselves.

Even though they weren't related by blood, the two were close to each other. Just as brothers and best friends do, they did everything together ever since Vincent's father married Link's mother when they were around six. Physically, Link was the more common type with his blond locks and blue eyes. His clothing style was usually jeans, an opened long-sleeved shirt with a white undershirt and a pair of Timberlands. Vincent on the other hand was more…animated. He wore jeans, usually with a picture of some cartoon character on it with a matching shirt, this time Bugs Bunny with his pair of Air Force One's.

As Vincent and Link walked out of the airport, they spotted a white, Cadillac Escalade, the sports utility truck edition.

"I would so love that ride," Vincent commented. He looked around expecting a limo but some employee from the airport came running up to him.

"Excuse me sir, do you happen to be Vincent Aegis and Link Knightly?" they asked.

"Yeah…" Vincent said.

The employee dug around his pockets and produced a set of keys; "Your father has sent that truck to you." He pointed to the Cadillac.

"Sweet," Vincent said, grabbing the keys from the man. He held them to his chest and looked up, "I may have said many horrible things about you, and I'm not taking them back, but you are one of the best pops."

Link and Vincent walked over to the Escalade and climbed into it. The truck was fully loaded with everything Vincent asked for. Power steering, power locks, leather seats, sun roof, just about everything.

"Put those glasses on four eyes," Link said. "I don't want to get into an accident."

Vincent glared at Link. He then reached into his pocket, pulled out a case and opened it. He took out his silver framed glasses with red tinted lenses. He started the car and started to drive.

As soon as they got onto the highway, Link fiddled with the GPS trying to locate the house they were suppose to stay at. After an hour of driving around in circles and backing out of dead ends, they found the house they were looking for.

Unlike the glorious mansion they lived before, they were going to stay in a normal, 2-story house like regular teenagers. The driveway was empty as they pulled in. Both of them climbed out and closed the truck's doors.

"Any idea how we suppose to get inside?" Link asked.

Vincent jingled the car keys. Instead of just one for the truck, there was another one. He walked over to the front door and opened the lock. Vincent then simply turned the doorknob and entered the house.

Link closed the door behind him and wandered around the foyer, which lead right into the living room. A long couch that curved around a glass coffee table met with Link first as he dropped himself on it. He grabbed the remote from the table and turned on the plasma TV. He switched it to MTV and raised the volume.

Vincent head emerged from within the stainless steal beast. He had an apple in his hand and closed the door to the beast's mouth. "Spiffy refrigerator. I had one of these in my room back in BH."

He then looked around in the cupboards and with a fruitless search, walked back into the living room. "When do you think…who the hell was it that supposed to take care of us?" Vincent said as he plopped onto the couch.

"Some lady called Ms. Harkinian," Link answered. Just as he answered, the door opened and in came a middle aged woman with two other girls with her.

Instantly the boys, sat up in the couch.

"You must be Link and Vincent." Said the woman. She gestured to the girls to sit down.

"And I take it your Ms. Harkinian," Vincent said.

She smiled at them, "Vincent, you are the pitting image of your father. Right, well, yes I am Vanessa Harkinian. Any one has any other questions?"

"Yeah, why are we here in some city away from home?" Link asked.

"Pop's did only say he was sending us over here. Not much of an explanation," Vincent said.

"You see, pay attention Malon," Ms. Harkinian said to the girl redhead who seemed bored already. "The reason is to make sure that you four spend your last year of high school together so that our Fortune 500 companies will be more tightly allied with each other."

"That explains it all," Vincent said. "You just want to make sure we don't mess up the company so ya'll decided to put us together and raise us as one group instead of four individuals."

"Yes, that and we thought it would be best you four got to know each other."

"Alright, I can buy that. What about the whole, we are in a small house and probably going to end up in a public school?" Vincent asked.

"You catch on quick Vincent. A better way in making sure you wont be too spoiled on your way to college. Look, I'll make us some dinner; it is already nearing 5 o'clock. Just introduce yourselves." Ms. Harkinian said and left for the kitchen.

Link looked at the two girls. The redhead that sat next to Vincent was extraordinarily beautiful for a junior going on senior. She has clear, sapphire eyes and a lovely sized chest that Link absolutely loved. The blond was equally stunning but didn't have the same assets.

"We got to break this ice somehow," Vincent said as he stood up. "Ladies, I am Vincent Dante Aegis. There is my step-brother, who is ogling you already, Link 'not so' Knightly."

"I already know who both of you are," Said the blond. "My mother already told me, I'm Zelda Harkinian."

"So that's your mother making," Link smelled the air. "I'm guessing…food?"

"Idiot…" Vincent murmured.

"No one is going to ask me who I am?" asked the redhead.

Vincent raised his glasses and leaned in closer for a look, "I don't need to, Ms. Malon Valentine. I do read the newspapers and I got to say, some things aren't that nice about you."

"I hate paparazzi," She said. "They never do anything that helps someone's image."

"Maybe you shouldn't be so wild?" Link asked.

"You don't know me," She replied.

"Oh, the hostility," Vincent said.

"Can you even spell that word?" Zelda questioned.

"I'm not the one who's blond." Vincent retorted.

A few minutes later and the living room were filled with curse words in seven different languages and a lot of yelling. Ms. Harkinian walked into the room. She settled them all down with her piercing stare.

"I understand this isn't an ideal situation but you have to make the most of it," she said. "You have just a little over a year with each other, make the best of it.

"Pfft, she started it," Link said, turning away from Malon.

"You lying piece of…" Malon started.

"Ms. Valentine, please no more. You too Link. I think it's best if all of you got the luggage from the cars and settle yourselves in your rooms upstairs."

"Question, Vanessa, can I call you Vanessa, why is it that you are our guardian and not my father or Malon's father or even Link's mother?" Vincent asked.

"Let's see, one, no you cannot. Second, it's simpler for me if I do because I'm not in the office for 18 hours a day and 365 days a year. I can run my company from here simply because my job isn't as demanding as the rest of your parents."

"I guess that explains that," Vincent said.

The four teenagers went to the driveway to get their luggage. The boys had an easier time getting their luggage up but the girls were a different story.

"Finished," Vincent said as he walked back downstairs for a snack. He saw Malon struggling with a big suitcase on the first step. He reached the bottom and took a moment before opening his mouth. "Need some help?"

"Will you please?" Malon asked innocently. "I'm afraid I cannot heave all my luggage up there."

Vincent spent another half hour bringing up all of the suitcases Malon had with her. By the time he was done, Link already finished bringing his things to his room. Malon, Zelda, and Vincent stood in front of their doors to their rooms. Each room was across from each other in a hallway. Link and Vincent's on one side, the girls the other.

The doors to their respective rooms had a gold letter with the first letter of the owner. Malon simply loved having a golden "M" on her door. Each room was tailored to the person who was going to live in it. Vincent had his own television and a nice sized entertainment center. Link had a loud stereo and a place for his gym equipment. Malon had an enormous walk-in closet and Zelda had the library of her dreams.

"Dinner!" yelled Ms. Harkinian.

Down at the dinner table, Link and Vincent simply inhaled the chicken dinner. Barely even taking time to chew, the boys finished their dinner the fastest.

"You are such pigs," Malon said, not even half way done with her dinner.

"They're guys, what do you expect?" Zelda whispered to Malon.

"After dinner, why not you all go to bed or finish unpacking?" Ms. Harkinian suggested. "It was a long day after all."

"That is such a great idea Ms. Harkinian, think I'll do just that," Vincent said as he sprinted off.

After their meal, everyone else went up to their rooms. One thing was for sure; the next day wasn't going to be any better than the first.

A/N: Sleepy…


	2. More Problems

DISCLAIMER: Don't own Zelda the video game series brought to us by Nintendo, only my crazy story using some characters and my OC.

More Problems

Link yawned and stretched as he jogged down the stairs. Outside, the sun was just rising in the east so it was still mostly dark outside. Link only knows why he woke up so early. Hopping over the couch's back and landing of the cushions, he took the remote from the coffee table and turned on the television. Flipping through dozens of channels until he came upon the show he was looking for.

Again, MTV.

He yawned and stretched himself out on the couch, using his arm as a pillow. For a few minutes, he watched the music videos that played before he felt his stomach rumbling. Getting up, he went over to the kitchen. He noticed the island counter, the way almost the entire kitchen was made of wood, he just wished it came with a chef. Digging around in the cupboards, he found himself a deep bowl and a spoon. He opened the fridge and pulled out the box of Lucky Charms and the milk.

Link set them upon the counter and tipped the box so that the cereal poured into the bowl. He then splashed in some milk before making his way back to the living room. He sat on the couch and began to crunch down on the breakfast he so work hard to make.

"I see you're the first one awake," came Ms. Harkinian's voice as she descended the stairs. She had covered herself in a pink robe, "Such a shame, I was going to make breakfast for us but here you are, eating cereal."

"Don't worry about it," Link said. "I can always fit more."

Ms. Harkinian smiled, "You still have a few more weeks until summer ends, what do you intend on doing for the rest of it?"

Link shrugged, "Maybe go scope out some girls."

"All boys are always thinking of one thing," she said before heading to the kitchen.

(> . )> -----------\

"I am so bored," Malon said as she looked at the ceiling fan. She was lying on her bed, with a magenta spread, only gazing up absent-mindedly. She got up from her bed and made her way to the window that managed to overlook the neighborhood. Malon didn't want to be here with no one to take care of her.

Spoiled? Rotten.

She looked down onto the driveway and saw the Escalade. Just then, she found a way to end her boredom. A simple trip to the mall was all that it would take. Only one obstacle stood in her way. Malon came out of her room and went across the hall to the room with the golden "V" on its door. She knocked on the door slightly. Vincent did come down to breakfast but as soon as he was done, went straight back up.

"What are you doing?" Zelda asked as she came up from the stairs.

"Shh! I'm trying to see if this guy is asleep."

"Why?"

Malon turned the doorknob slowly; "I want his car keys so I can go to the mall."

"Your going? Let me help." Zelda said. She walked over and together, they entered the room.

The room was something they never experienced before. Dark curtains hung over the window cutting off all light into it. The television on the wall was on but only showing a blue screen. Around the television were around five or six tall DVD towers, all filled up. Scattered on the floor were a PS2, Xbox, Gamecube, and a shining Xbox 360. Next to where they were standing, was a small desk with a closed laptop with stickers of the Looney tunes.

And on the bed was Vincent, knocked out in a deep sleep. The covers have been kicked off so he was only dressed in boxer shorts.

"His keys must still be in his jeans," Zelda said. "She grabbed the pair that was on the floor and went through all the pockets before coming upon the jingling metals. "Got them, let's go Malon."

The two were creeping to the door before.

"Is that the best you can do?" Vincent asked.

The girls turned around to see Vincent getting up. He stretched out his muscled arms and walked over to the girls.

"Oh, what Link think if he knew I had both of you in here." Vincent said. He held out his right hand. "Come on hand them over."

Malon smiled at him, "Will you please just let us take your car." She had a seducing look on her face, something she perfected after years.

"Not this time, sweetheart," Vincent said. "I'm not falling for that again. Keys. Now."

In defeat, Zelda handed over his keys. Malon then began to pout her lips.

"Fine, damn," Vincent said. "How about this? I'll take you to wherever you want to go."

Malon perked up instantly, "Alright, come on, to the mall."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. The mall? Look, it's almost noon and women do not like taking a trip to the mall as something trivial. I am not going to miss _General Hospital_ just so you can go to the mall."

"You watch _General Hospital_? I don't get it, what is going on with Jason and Sonny. I haven't been keeping up," Malon asked.

"Oh, Sonny is going out with Jason's sister and…"

Zelda coughed to make her presence known. "Why don't you just set the TiVo to record it?"

Vincent stood silent for a moment, "Fine, even though I like watching it when it is actually on. Just give me 20 minutes to get dressed."

Out in front of the house, Zelda and Malon stood next to the car. Malon had on a pink top that exposed her genuine assets and a short black miniskirt with matching heels. Zelda was more casual with her white blouse and jeans. Vincent came out of the house but going against his own style, he wore a Boston Celtics basketball jersey. Vincent pressed a button on the key chain and the Escalade unlocked its doors. He adjusted his glasses and opened his car door.

"Is Link not coming?" Zelda asked.

"Link isn't even here. That man left somewhere after breakfast. I don't know how but he did," Vincent said as he climbed into the driver's seat.

Malon sat in the passenger side and Zelda got into the back seat. Vincent pulled out of the driveway and started for the road. Thanking the GPS, Vincent found the closest mall and managed to get there without getting lost. Vincent parked his car and came out with the girls soon after.

"Vincent, you couldn't park closer?" Malon asked.

"You woke me up, I managed to take you here and yet you still want more?" Vincent said. "What about you Zelda, anything else you want to add?"

"No, just that you could've parked closer," she said.

Vincent sighed and he started for the mall. Malon and Zelda closely followed. The glass doors slid opened automatically as they entered the mall. It was a vast place with a high ceiling. Stores were already opened and plenty of people were found entering and exiting carrying bags from various places.

Vincent reached into his pocket and pulled out his cellular, "Look, why don't we go our separate ways? Just let me get your phone numbers before we go so we can call each other when we're done."

Zelda nodded and gave him her number, "And you Malon."

Malon did the same, "What time should we be finished though?"

Vincent looked at his watch, "Try to be done by five, I don't want to be here all day."

Five o'clock came and sure enough, Vincent called the girls trying to tell them to meet him by the car. Outside, Vincent started up the car and waited for the girls. Zelda came out first and placed her bags in the back and climbed in.

"Enjoy yourself?" Vincent asked.

"Yeah, got this cute bag that I simply had to had and…"

"Alright, that's enough. Don't need the entire story. You weren't with Malon?"

"Yeah, but we went different ways as soon as you called us," Zelda replied.

Malon came walking up to the car with some boy with all her bags. She opened the back and he placed all her things in. His black hair was short and he had green eyes.

"I guess we'll talk later, right babe?" he said.

"You bet," Malon said back to him.

The guy looked at Vincent for a minute who was casually waiting, "Whose that guy?"

"Him? He's nobody," Malon said.

"I'm a nobody now?" Vincent said silently.

Malon climbed into the passenger seat and said goodbye to the guy. Vincent placed the car in reverse and started for the house. The ride wasn't silent like the last one.

"You know Malon, most guys only want one thing from a girl of your structure and status," Vincent said.

"What are you trying to say?" Malon asked.

"I am trying to say that he only wants to get you in bed," Vincent said bluntly. "That isn't hard to put together."

"Who the hell do you think you are? You aren't my father, not even my damn brother! Don't try to get into my life because you have no idea what I am like. And what makes you better than him? You aren't a gentleman," Malon snapped at him.

"I am more of a gentleman than him, that much I know. Trust me, I am nowhere near the same type of men that most girls run across. Look at me, I don't flirt with every girl I see, I don't go and party every night. If anything, I'm just a big kid. I still watch _Thundercats_ and _He-Man_," Vincent said.

"You never know, I might end up with him forever," Malon said.

Vincent laughed, "That one is a classic. You ask yourself that question, do you rally see yourself with that guy for the rest of your life? Most relationships end because people aren't searching for a soul mate anymore, they just want someone to be with for a few months, max."

Vincent pulled up to the house. Link was outside on a latter trying to set up a basketball hoop. Malon quickly got out and grabbed her things. She slammed both doors and quickly entered the house. Vincent and Zelda got out of the Escalade; Zelda was shaking her head at Vincent.

"You should really apologize, Malon isn't one who forget so easily," Zelda said. "But just so you know, I am with you about her and her choice of men." She went up to the house.

Link came over, "Your ass went to the mall without me. Some brother you are."

"I was with girls, I was thinking of you. Would you really have like it if you went?" Vincent said. "Especially with Malon?"

"Seeing that fight makes me love you for not taking me," Link said with a big grin on his face. "If I were you I'd let her cool off a bit. How about some one on one?"

Vincent found the basketball, "Let's go then."

What began, as a little fun soon became a fight for the wining point. Both Link and Vincent had 20 points and the next one who scored would win. Link had the ball and came up the driveway but Vincent swatted the ball away. It bounced halfway down with both boys racing after it. Vincent grabbed it and shot from right there. It flew and hit the rim of the basket, which was Link's chance to grab it and dunk it in there.

"Man, I hate you," Vincent said.

"You snoozing' too much," Link said. "Hanging with the girls made you soft."

"Screw you," Vincent said.

Link dropped down to the pavement and breathed heavily. Vincent simply leaned against the wall. As they rested, someone came up from the sidewalk.

"Yo, you guys new here?" he said once he reached them.

Link simply nodded, not trying to waste any breath.

"Tired, huh? You must be with that game ya'll just played," he said. He had a new type of character neither Vincent nor Link encountered before. For one, he wore an oversized shirt around three times what he was suppose to wear and baggy jeans. Not just baggy but also gratuitously oversized. He himself was big guy, possibly muscular but you can see his paunch. He had dark brown hair and very light hazel eyes. "My name's Darunia."

"Link," Link said. He pointed to his brother, "Vincent."

"Ya'll going to the high school right?" Darunia asked.

Vincent, finally feeling better, took over the conversation, "Yeah, we're suppose to go to the nearest high school once school starts.

"Are there any cute girls at the high?" Link asked.

"Yeah, we got some fine honeys," Darunia said. "Yo, with that skills you got on the court, ya'll could try out for the basketball team."

"I might tryout," Link said. "Could guarantee more girls."

"I might say football but I'm not sure how you guys are on the field and you look kind of small for it," Darunia said. "Yo, that's ya'll ride?" Darunia asked, looking at the Escalade.

"That's my pride and joy," Vincent said proudly.

"Nice ride, nice ride," Darunia said.

"Hey, I better see if she's already cooled down," Vincent said. He went to the front door and went inside.

"I'll see you guys around then," Darunia said, heading for the sidewalk. Link waved and got up. He took the basketball in his hand and shot it to the basket. It went in with a swish and bounced off into the grass.

Vincent stood in front of Malon's room. He let out a heavy sigh and knocked on the door.

"If you're that egotistical, jackass Vincent, leave right now!" she yelled.

Vincent head dropped. He brought it back up, "Look, Mal, I'm sorry for butting into your life."

He heard some movement in the room and the door opened. Malon looked really pissed off at him. She placed her hands on her hips, "And?"

"And…I'm sorry?" Vincent said.

"I guess you tried. I forgive you."

"A hug?" Vincent asked, holding out his arms.

Malon smiled slightly and complied with giving him a friendly hug, "Don't get to use to that."

Link walked through the front door and found Zelda sitting down at the couch. "Hey, what are you up to?" he asked, sitting down next to her.

"Nothing," she said. Zelda was flipping through the channels, "I'm bored and there is nothing to watch."

"There is also nothing to do around here," Link added. "Where is your mom?"

"Probably working," Zelda replied. "She is the president after all."

"I cannot believe we're going to attend a public school," Link said. "And, we gotta stay in this house for a year."

"Mother did drop a lot on us during breakfast. Malon must be going through goddesses know what but Vincent seems calm about things, enough to have himself go back to sleep anyways."

"Vincent is…a little weird but that's my brother. That isn't changing anytime soon."

Speaking of the devil, Vincent came running down the stairs. His red hair fell over his eyes as he quickly made it to the kitchen. Link and Zelda heard some cupboards being opened and closed and the fridge's door opened.

Without another sound from the kitchen, Link quietly got up and went in there. He found Vincent surrounded by opened jars, knives, and the loaf of bread.

"Guess its feeding time for you," Link said.

Vincent smiled and added the last slice of bread to his monster of a sandwich, "Man, I'm hungry. It just hit me while I was watching _s-CRY-ed._"

Link shook his head.

Night crept up around the house and Ms. Harkinian finally made her presence at the house since breakfast. She had dinner with her and the boys were ravenous. Even though Vincent did have a sandwich, it was like he had a bottomless stomach.

Funny because his stomach was flat like an ironing board.

Dinner was different this time around. Usually it had the boys devour their food and run back upstairs with nothing more than a "tasty" and "see you later" but this time they ate with more decency. On top of that, there was conversation at the dinner table.

"Did you teenagers do anything today?" Ms. Harkinian asked.

"Vincent took us to the mall," Malon said. "And I met this real cute boy but I don't really think he's for me." Malon gazed over at Vincent who was drinking soda from his glass. She stared at him for a moment; he was sitting nearer to the dark while she was right underneath the light. "Vincent, I never noticed your eyes…"

"Huh? What about them?" he asked.

"Genius, they're red," Zelda said.

"Oh yeah, cool isn't it?" Vincent asked jokingly.

"They aren't contacts?" Malon asked.

"No, if they were I wouldn't use glasses to drive," Vincent retorted. "I actually found out that my bloodline is one of the only one's out there that contain the red coloration of the eyes."

"Well, I wouldn't go as far as to say that it is a bloodline trait but more like a really rare thing to find," Zelda said.

Link leaned against the chair. He looked over at Vincent, "Wait a minute, that's my jersey!"

"Yeah, I know," Vincent said. "I needed something to wear so I snuck into your room and stole the first thing I saw in your closet."

"What about your clothes?" Link asked.

"What about them? I wasn't going to wear my stuff to go get it all sweaty from a basketball game," Vincent said.

"You really suck," Link said.

Vincent laughed and then got up from the table seeing how everyone else was done. "Guess this is where we all say goodnight. I mean, look at the time. Nearly eleven."

Malon got up from her chair, "Yeah, your right. Better get to bed."

Everyone made their way up to their rooms. All four doors slammed shut and creaking of springs filled the air in the hallway.

A/N: Review dammit!


	3. Bored

Bored

It had already been a week since the four moved into their suburban house before they found themselves bored beyond believes. It was a Saturday afternoon and all of them were downstairs, sitting on or around the couch watching the music video countdown. Link held the remote in his hands, sitting in the middle of the couch while he nearly fell asleep. Malon sat on the left side of it, giving herself a manicure. Vincent sat on the floor, using the couch as aback rest while he played his PSP and Zelda sat on the right reading one of her books.

The front door opened and Ms. Harkinian walked in, "Hey guys."

"Hey," they said in a tired unison.

"Now this isn't right, all four of you down here with nothing to do on a Saturday," Ms. Harkinian said. "I want all of you to get out and find something to do."

For a few seconds, no one moved. Yawning, Vincent stood up and started for the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Ms. Harkinian asked.

Vincent yawned one more time, "Sleep…"

"Vincent, I don't want you sleeping away your summer. Now I want you all to find something to do together," Ms. Harkinian demanded.

"We are," Link said. "We're watching TV…and reading a book…and doing our nails…ok, sitting on the couch together."

The doorbell rang and Ms. Harkinian went over to answer it. Standing outside was Darunia.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Is Link or Vincent here?" Darunia asked politely.

Link came over from the couch. Darunia leaned in to see the two girls on the couch but Vincent showed up to block their view from him.

"Yeah?" Link asked.

"Ya'll look like you've been in bed all day. You two wanna come out and check out if there's anything to do around here?"

Ms. Harkinian came butting in, "They would love to." She shoved them out and closed the door.

"Guess the answer to your question is a 'yes'," Vincent said.

The trio began walking on the sidewalk. Darunia turned to them, "Lemme ask you both something. Who were those two girls in your house?"

"Malon and Zelda?" Vincent answered in a question.

"Two girls we are forced to live with for the moment," Link said.

"They're fine as hell," Darunia said. "Don't know why you asked me if there were any cuties at school if you got two at home."

"Cause…they're Malon and Zelda," Vincent said. "Really I don't know."

"One: It's kind of awkward when you live together. Two: We only met them just last week," Link said.

Only walking a few steps, Link and Vincent noticed how the street they were on became a coul de sac when reaching the end. There was a blond on a skateboard going around and around with nothing better to do.

"Whose that dude?" Vincent asked.

Darunia shrugged, "I'm not sure, I hate this neighborhood so I don't venture much out into it."

"What's up?" Link asked, as they got closer to the skater.

He nodded and stopped his skateboard, "You dudes new? I'm pretty sure I met everyone on this block before and I haven't seen you two before."

Link nodded, "Yeah, I'm Link and this is my brother Vincent. That's Darunia over there, met him a few days ago."

"I've seen Darunia before…" he said, "I'm Sheik."

"How you doing? Anyways, you got anything we might have fun doing, we're bored out of our minds," Vincent said.

"Well, I know one thing you might want to try," Sheik said. He kicked his board up and grabbed it. He then held it in from of them, "Ever skateboarded before?"

Link looked over at Vincent and Darunia.

"Don't look at me bro, I'm not getting on that deathtrap."

"Same goes for me man."

Link sighed and shook his head, "I guess I can try it out."

( > . )>-----------\

Zelda lay on her bed with its pink bed spread. She was in there enjoying another nonfiction masterpiece until she started to hear noises from the hallway. She got up from her bed and opened her door. She peeped her head out to see Vincent's room door open. Curiously, she walked over to his room.

She quietly entered the room to find Malon on Vincent's laptop. "What are you doing?"

Malon looked over to find Zelda coming over and looking at what she was doing, "If you want to know, ask politely."

"This is the second time you have broken into this boy's room. Are you ever going to stop?"

"Not until he runs out of stuff I want to use," Malon replied.

"So, what are you doing?"

"I was bored and I felt like checking my email," Malon said. "Apparently Vincent is the only one in this house with an accessible computer with Internet."

"My mother has a computer," Zelda said.

"Would've she let me use it?" Malon asked. "I really wouldn't think so."

Zelda went over to Vincent's bed and laid on it, "Malon, what do you think of Link and Vincent?"

"What about them?" Malon asked.

"Like, you know, in general, what do you think of them so far? Personally I believe that Vincent is the nicer one of the two. Maybe he really is a child at heart."

"And they're both cute so…"

"Is that all you really think about?" Zelda inquired.

"Maybe," Malon replied. "Seriously though, Vincent seems a little immature. Isn't he seventeen and he's still watching cartoons and playing video games? Link is acting more or less what I expect from a guy his age."

"Link only thinks about how to get women into bed with him," Zelda said.

"We actually shouldn't be judging them yet. We really don't know much about them. So far, it's only been one week since we met each other."

"But we managed to get along instantly."

"Maybe because we're girls. The only thing I know about Vincent is that he likes anything animated, a massive video game nerd, quite possibly a computer geek, and is more richer than me."

"And Link?"

"Link is a womanizing, music loving, pretty boy."

"Your right, not much."

"Zel, do you think that they might be talking about us?"

"Link? Yes. Vincent? No."

Zelda felt that Vincent's pillow wasn't too comfortable and lifted it to fluff it. Underneath it, she found a copy of _Angels and Demons_. "It appears Vincent knows quality books."

"Why do you say that?"

"He has _Angels and Demons_. By the looks of it, he's almost done with it too." Zelda placed it back under the pillow.

"So he has a little refinement. Big deal. Zel, what made you bring up the boys in the first place?" Malon asked.

"I don't know, this thing our parents set up is really weird. It's just that having both us in the same place is one thing but with two other boys seems weird. And, I've seen and read what happens when people of opposite gender start living together."

"You and your romance fantasies."

Downstairs, the door opened and closed. Link walked in holding his nose into the air with Vincent trailing behind him. Vincent was on the verge of bursting out into maniacal laughter.

"That was the funniest thing I've seen all day," Vincent said. "You were on Sheik's board and pretty much doing ok and then, Bam! You somehow messed up real badly and fell face first on the pavement."

"Yeah, funny Vince. It's also funny how you were to scared to even damn try."

"You really think I would've knowing what was going to happen? Tsk, tsk, you know me way better."

They started climbing the stairs.

"On top of that, not one of ya'll could've help me up."

Vincent chuckled, "Yeah, Sheik, Darunia, and I were just laughing way too hard to come help."

Link gave him the finger and walked into the bathroom. Vincent then began to laugh a little and went into his room.

"Hey Malon, Zelda," Vincent said as he walked into his room. He went over toward his television and turned it on.

Malon and Zelda stared curiously at each other.

Malon swiveled around in the chair, "Do you not care that we are in your room?"

Vincent flipped through a few channels and found an old _Tom and Jerry_ cartoon, "Not really, this is like the fifth time you were in here Malon and second for Zelda. It's so much that it doesn't even surprise me anymore."

Zelda looked over at Malon, "Five times?"

"Vincent has a good computer."

"Anyways, I don't care anymore. It's become to routine."

Link walked passed Vincent's room and casually walked back, "Are we having a party in here?"

"Now my room has become the central hub for all of us. How could this day get any better?" Vincent asked rhetorically.

"Vincent how is _Angels and Demons_?" Malon asked.

"Not enough of both. I wanted a cool, bloody war between a seraphim and Beelzebub." Vincent said. "If you want my real opinion though, its pretty good. I'd say just a tad better than _The DaVinci Code_."

"Seraphim? Beelzebub? Vincent, how do you happen to stumble upon those two terms?" Zelda asked.

"Do you know what they are?" he asked.

"Kind of…"

"My fascination of the hierarchy of angels and that of demons comes from all the video games I play. Most notable is _Final Fantasy VII_. Let's not go into to much detail but I did my research on angels and demons."

"Surprising a video game cause you to delve into the realm of theology."

"Whatever."

"Did you know that about your brother, Link?" Malon asked.

"I live with the guy, so yeah I do. Trust me, there is a lot of things yet to have been unearthed within Vincent."

"Mmm, and here I thought he was just another video game fanatic."

"That is an understatement for Vincent. Video games and anime causes him to get into the most obscene things making him a bucket of knowledge. I guess he can pretty much carry a conversation himself with the right topic."

"You know," Vincent said standing up, "I love having you guys here but you got to get the hell out of here." He began ushering everyone out of his room.

"I'm not finished," Malon said.

"Don't care, go."

Vincent finally pushed everyone outside and closed his door. Everyone heard as the inside went silent and then right into the startup sound of a PS2.

"That bastard," Link said.

Malon went straight into her room. Zelda stayed outside with Link, "What about you Link? Anything at all that captures your attention besides being a playboy."

"I guess, what you see is what you get," Link replied. He started looking down at his feet. "I'm really sorry but I'm a shallow guy and there is nothing more to me than being what you call a playboy."

"Link, I really think that's not true. Maybe you believe that but I don't."

Link shook his head and walked toward his room, "No, I am what I am." He shut his door.

"Link…" she said softly.

"You know, from my position, I could've sworn that it looks like you have something going on for Link," came Vincent's voice from behind her.

Zelda turned around to face Vincent, "Your someone to talk."

A playful grin spread over his face, "I'm just saying, ya' know? I will tell you one thing, Link really is more like a hard shell that hides his inner self."

"Why?"

"That's something that will most likely be revealed if you're as zealous as I think you are."

"What kind of game are you playing?"

"Me? I'm not playing anything at all. I, for one, wouldn't toy with people's emotions and hearts. I let things take their natural course. I don't push nor do I shove."

"Your not going to tell him are you?"

"Why, he should here it from you," Vincent shifted around and looked over down to Link's room. "Don't worry about it, I wont tell."

"Thanks," Zelda said.

A/N: Review dammit!


	4. Date For One, Monopoly for Three

Date For One, Monopoly for Three

Nothing eventful happened during the next few days. Link didn't talk as much anymore, only to his brother did he openly say more than three words. Zelda kept to herself as well, she kept herself locked in her room reading from the library she possessed. Malon on the other hand, had her cellular up to her ear every waking second. She was always absorbed in a conversation. Vincent did a few things, usually playing his PS2 but leaving his bedroom door open.

Friday came and so did its morning. Everyone found themselves downstairs for the chore of having to eat breakfast together. It wasn't so much any different for Malon, Vincent, and even Ms. Harkinian but mainly between Link and Zelda. Those two had a little friction going ever since Zelda tried to pry into Link's life.

"What does everyone have planned for today? It is Friday after all," Ms. Harkinian asked.

"Nothing," Link said simply.

"Yeah, we really don't have anything to do today. I might watch _Advent Children_ again," Vincent said.

"And you Zelda?"

"Ill most likely be with Vincent in watching…whatever it is he plans on watching,"

"I got a date," Malon blurted out.

"With whom?" Vincent asked.

"With none of your business," Malon said bitterly.

"Now Malon, who is it that you are going out with today?" Ms. Harkinian said.

"With Seth," Malon said innocently. "A real nice guy. He has these wonderful black locks of hair and this chiseled body."

"When did you meet this guy?" Vincent asked.

"It's none of your business," Malon said. "But if you really want to know, _Vincent_, I met him while you and Link weren't here one day and I took your Escalade out."

Vincent's eyes widened for that moment. His heart stopped, all respiratory functions ceased, his blood froze in its place. His eyes became broiling red, "You what?"

Now seeing that telling Vincent was a bad idea, Malon shrunk into her seat, "Nothing Vincent."

"Vincent, clam down," Ms. Harkinian said.

"Vince?"

"Vincent?"

"I need…air," Vincent said as he left the table.

"Drama queen," Link said.

"That was weird," Malon said.

Zelda had a small smile on his face, "Now I have finally seen more sides to Vincent. Jealousy, anger, dramatic, what else does he got?"

"No, he's just Vincent. He's going to be like that after he watched so much anime." Link said.

"Whatever, its only Vincent anyways," Malon said getting up. "I'm going to go do my nails now, see you all later."

Malon took herself upstairs leaving only three people downstairs for breakfast. Link picked away at his eggs while occasionally taking a bite. Ms. Harkinian finished here meal and then excused herself, leaving Zelda with Link.

Zelda glanced from the corner of her eyes at Link. She didn't want to reveal herself as a shallow person but she couldn't help but love Link for his looks. The way his golden hair had always covered those ice blue eyes of his. His muscular body that has even more defining features than that of Vincent's.

"What?" Link asked, catching Zelda staring at him.

"Nothing," Zelda said, quickly turning her head the other way.

"Are you sure? I mean, it looked like you wanted to say something," Link said, this time with his voice a little softer than the stoic one he had before.

"I guess I did, let's find something to do together. Who knows where Vincent went and Malon isn't even going to do anything with anyone until Seth shows up," Zelda said.

"Sure, that's better than doing nothing," Link replied.

"Any ideas?" Zelda asked.

"No…" Link said.

They both started laughing when he said that. It wasn't just going to be another day for those two.

( . ) -----------

Six forty came and Vincent was still nowhere. What made it interesting was that his Escalade was still out in the driveway and normally, he wont walk anywhere unless it was close. Malon was up in her room, waiting on her date to arrive.

At seven o'clock sharp, a black Civic pulled up into the driveway. A young man got out of the car, combing his black hair with his hand. He had a blue long-sleeved shirt and black pants on. Through the thin fabric of his short, anyone could make out the well-developed muscles under it. Unlike the slim, athleticism of either Link or Vincent, he was bigger with the extra mass.

He rung the doorbell and awaited outside. The door opened up with Link as the one who opened it.

"Is Malon here?" The guy asked.

"You must be Seth," Link said. He turned into the house, "Malon!"

Malon came down the stairs. She wore a very revealing red dress that stopped mid-thigh. She adjusted the spaghetti straps before she walked out of the house, holding onto Seth's arm. Link watched them get into his car and drive off. Shaking his head, he went back inside and toward the kitchen.

Zelda sat in a dimmed room with only the light above her providing any light. Link walked into the circle of luminosity and sat across from her. She handed something to him. Link made a fist and blew on them before shaking his fist. After a few moments, he let the dice go.

"Seven," Zelda said.

Link took his man on a horse and moved it seven spaces, "Whew, that was close. Nearly landed on your hotels."

Zelda sat with a grin, "You luck is bound to run out."

"Hopefully not next turn," Link answered.

All the kitchen lights turned on and Vincent walked in. He walked to the fridge and grabbed a soda. He opened it and drank it all down. He crushed the can and threw it into the trash. Vincent turned to Link and Zelda, "What you guys doing?"

Link and Zelda looked at him puzzled. Link scratched his head, "Where were you all day."

"Me? I was upstairs in my room watching _Advent Children_ and some _General Hospital_. Horrible, Jason's girl got shot."

"I thought you left to cool off," Zelda said.

"Oh, about the Escalade? It was bound to happen anyways. I really didn't give a fudge the way I made it look. How was my acting?"

"I hate you so much," Link said.

"What are you guys doing?" Vincent asked.

"We are playing Monopoly and discussing modern legends," Zelda answered.

"You were what?" Vincent asked.

"Playing Monopoly and discussing modern legends," Link said.

Vincent pulled up a chair, found the cruise ship piece and took the dice from Zelda. He rolled and moved his piece. "I believe I do get some starting money."

Zelda reached into the box and gave him what the rules commanded, "Its harder if you're going to just play right now. I mean Link owns the railroads and I have bought so much property already."

"This business game correct? What I'm doing is entering a little late, nothing more than a small company just starting while large conglomerates are already thriving. Anyways, which legend were you guys talking about?"

"The myth of Bigfoot," Link said.

"Not real," Vincent immediately said.

"Why do you say that?" Zelda asked.

"Simple," Vincent said. "Its just hard to believe that an eight foot tall beast is wandering around the woods yet we can never get any solid evidence of it."

"Still, Bigfoot could be the missing link," Link said.

"Oooh, a link that's missing. Its not like it'll change the future if we do find it," Vincent said.

"What are your opinions on all the others? Link and I seem to agree that most of them are real. There are other things in world than what meets the eye," Zelda said.

"Loch Ness isn't real. I believe there is something but no ancient dinosaur. Chupacabra is no way real. Just some kids in a cult being disturbed. The snowman? Nope. Anything else?"

"For some who loves watching anime, you don't believe much in real life," Zelda said.

"Anime and video games are only an escape for me. I do know the line between fantasy and reality," Vincent said.

"I just noticed something," Link said. "What are we going to have for dinner?"

Vincent looked at the microwave clock to see a seven thirty lit up, "I don't know, but I think its time that we find something to have for dinner."

"Boys and their stomachs," Zelda whispered under her breath.

"Where is your mom anyways?" Vincent said, turning to Zelda.

"She has to work late today," Zelda replied.

Link got up went upstairs for some reason. Vincent stood up and walked over the fridge. He opened its door and looked inside, "Damn, I'm hungry. Lousy Malon getting free food."

"That reminds me, you seemed kind of jealous when you heard Malon say she was going on a date," Zelda said from the table. She leaned in close to hear the answer he had to say.

"What are you trying to force out of me?" Vincent asked as he closed the fridge's door. "I hope it isn't anything that you plan on telling Malon afterwards."

Zelda smiled, "So there isn't anything you'd like to tell me? I have the right to make assumptions about what I saw then, correct?"

Vincent smirked, "You can assume all you want, as long as I know that it will be fallacious."

Zelda frowned, "Your really stubborn."

"Am I? Then why don't you tell me the little spark I sense between you and my little brother."

Zelda looked at him, "I…I don't know what you're talking about."

"Of course you don't," Vincent said.

At that moment, Link came back downstairs, "Hey, why don't we go get some McDonald's or something."

"Then will run into Malon's date," Vincent said jokingly.

"That was cold," Link said.

Zelda got up and stretched, "I'm kind of in the mood for a chicken salad."

"Wendy's?" Vincent asked.

( . ) -----------

Zelda laughed as she entered their home. Link followed with the same laughter. Together they went over to the couch and sat down next to each other. Link reached for the remote, with quieting laughter, and turned on the television.

"Link, I cannot believe we did that," Zelda said.

"Well, I mean it something new for me too," Link said.

They sat watching the television and around twenty minutes later the door opened and Vincent walked in, looking extremely annoyed.

"Nice one guys, leaving me all by myself at Red Lobster. I had to pay, you know how that sucks?" Vincent said.

"Why does it matter though? Aren't you rich?" Link asked.

"As are you," Vincent replied.

"Calm down, we just wanted to try ditching someone once," Zelda said.

"You two are just lucky that Red Lobster is so fudging close," Vincent said. "Who knows how you would've done it you needed a car to get there."

"Lucky us," Zelda said.

"You guys need to think about the ramifications when you do something," Vincent said. He flicked on the switch near the door and went back outside.

"What do you think he's going to do?" Zelda asked.

"Vincent never stays angry. My guess is that he's going to play some basketball. At ten for some odd reason though,"

Vincent grabbed the basketball that lay in front on the house. He removed it from the grass and bounced it once on the cement ground. He looked up at the basket that sat atop the house's garage. Bouncing it a few more times, he shot it and it went through with a smooth 'swoosh'.

After a few more tries, Vincent threw the ball back into the lawn and prepared to go back inside. The black civic's light made everything clear as it pulled up into the driveway. Vincent looked as Seth, with a smile on his face, talked to Malon. Most likely saying goodnight.

"Can't believe Malon doesn't see that all this guy wants is her in bed. Oh well, not my place to say. Still, he just doesn't seem like he's sincere enough to be considered for a boyfriend."

Malon got out of the car and walked to the front door. Vincent just opened it and held it open for Malon to enter.

"Thank you," Malon said as she went in.

"She seems awfully cheerful and polite." 

Vincent stayed out to see the Civic pull out and drive away. Its loud muffler could be heard from blocks away. He sighed and went inside. Malon was climbing the stairs as Vincent shut the front door.

Zelda looked out into the hallway to see Malon come upstairs and into her room. Zelda walked out of her room and knocked on Malon's door.

"Come in."

Zelda turned the knob and entered Malon's room, "You have to tell me, how was it?"

"Jeez, I just got in," Malon said, removing her dress.

Zelda went over and sat on her bed, "That matters why? How was it?"

"Seth is a nice guy. Took me to a nice restaurant and then some dancing. He loves to have fun. Zel, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Vincent was outside when I came. Do you know if he was waiting for me?"

"I really can't say. We came in and he just stayed outside. For all I know, he probably was."

"Oh…" Malon said.

A/N: Review Dammit!


	5. School? School!

School? School!

Vincent lay asleep in his bed. Clutched in his arms was a fat, golden yellow, stuffed chicken. He mumbled as he slept and moved a little bit around. He had a smile ear to ear wide spread on his face.

_Vincent smiled as he grabbed the cup that was handed to him. He looked into the pair of brown eyes and took a sip of the liquid inside._

"_This is so awesome," he said. "Tifa Lockhart from _Final Fantasy VII _is handing me a cup of tea. This couldn't get any better." _

_Vincent sat at a round table as Tifa walked away. With the same goofy smile, he blissfully drank the tea. A moment later, another girl came up to the table and placed down a slice of pie on a plate before him. _

"_And Kasumi from _Dead or Alive_ has given me pie, heaven." Vincent said. He took the fork in his hands and cut off a piece of pie and stuck it into his mouth. _

"Vincent…"

"_I wonder who is it that's next?" Vincent asked. Another woman came in._

"_Vincent, come with me on an expedition," she asked in her soft British voice. _

"_Lara Croft, I'm not sure if I can go with you. Tifa asked me before to go fight Sephiroth and Kasumi wants me to come with her in the tournament at Zack's private island." Vincent smiled, "Can't believe Lara Croft from _Tomb Raider_ is asking me to come with her." _

"Vincent…"

"_Maybe," he said. _

"Vincent!" Malon yelled.

Vincent sat straight, "Huh? _Nani_?" He still clutched his stuffed animal.

"Um, what are you doing with that?" Malon asked, pointing to the chicken in his arms.

"You mean Warky? He's my stuffed golden chocobo. Had him for a long time and I'm not about to get rid of him."

"Chocobo?" Malon asked at the foreign word.

"A giant bird race from the _Final Fantasy _series," Vincent replied. "What is it?"

"Zelda's mom called. She has something important for us to do once she gets home. And that's in about twenty minutes," Malon answered.

"Fine," Vincent climbed out of bed and stretched. "I'll take a shower and I'll be down there."

Malon stayed in the room for a minute staring at Vincent.

"Go!"

"Take it easy, Vincent," Malon said. She went toward the door, "Remember, twenty minutes."

"Yeah, yeah," Vincent said. He got up from his bed. He grabbed a towel and walked out of his room, down the hallway, and entered the shower. After fifteen minutes of a shower in hot water, Vincent climbed out with the bathroom full of steam. He wrapped the towel around himself and went over to the mirror. He combed his hair back and brushed his teeth.

He went back to his room and pulled on some clothes. He buckled his belt for his jeans and tied the laces on his high-priced sneakers. Vincent took a shirt from his closet and pulled it over his head and went downstairs.

"There's the big king himself," Zelda said as Vincent came down the stairs. "Took your time."

"I have to work hard to keep looking this good," Vincent said. He walked over to the table, which everyone was at, "So, where is your mom? Malon woke me and I don't like waking up unless I want to."

"She should be here anytime now," Zelda said.

Link sat with his feet on the table and his hands behind his head. He looked bored and tired, "I still don't see what's the whole emergency."

The front door opened and closed and Ms. Harkinian walked in with a folder in her hands. She walked into the kitchen where all the teens were. "There you are, great you got my message."

"Zelda wouldn't shut up," Link said.

Zelda slapped Link softly on his arm, "Shut up."

Ms. Harkinian reached into the folder and pulled out some papers. She handed them each to the teens, "I have already enrolled you in public school so now I just need you to fill out those forms."

"Wait back up a moment," Link said. "Public school? You got to be kidding me."

"Link, are you sure that you had no idea that you were going to public school?" Ms. Harkinian asked.

"Link, remember I managed to figure out the situation when we came to this house? Damn your stupid," Vincent said.

"Now Vincent, I looked at your classes and noticed that you four are above average. Link and Malon, both of you have Calculus AB to take while Zelda and Vincent are taking Calculus BC. Vincent, you also have a number of AP classes lined up."

"Yeah, guess I'm too smart for school."

"Zelda has just one less than you," Ms. Harkinian added. "I know my daughter is ready for it and it seems your confident in your knowledge and abilities to take one more than her."

Vincent looked at the forms, "School does ask for a bunch of _scheiße_."

"I hope you know I understand German," Ms. Harkinian said.

"Whoops," Vincent said.

Link chuckled. Zelda and Malon looked confusedly at each other.

"Your lucky that I really am in a hurry Vincent," she said. "Oh, you also need to fill out this form," she handed Vincent another form, "If you want to use the student parking lot, you need to apply for a parking decal."

"What did you say?" Zelda asked quietly as they begun to fill out the forms asking for names and addresses.

"Let's just say doodoo for this one."

Zelda shook her head smiling. Malon looked at Vincent's hand as he scribbled down information. On his ring finger was a silver band with the Superman "S".

"Hey Vincent, can I look at your ring?"

Vincent sighed and took the pen into his left hand and continued writing. Malon looked at the right hand with the Superman ring.

"Ambidextrous?" Zelda asked, gazing down at the switched hand.

"Yeah, comes in handy," Vincent said with a smirk.

After a few more minutes of scribbling, everyone handed their completed forms over to Ms. Harkinian. She fingered through the papers and placed them back into the folder.

"Everything seems to be in order," Ms. Harkinian said. "I'll just go and dropped these by the school on my way back to the office. Come this August, you all will be attending public school." She smiled at them and left them alone.

"Public school, this is going to be really long year," Link said.

"The idea of public school is as absurd as you think it is, Link," Zelda said.

"Zelda, don't even much worry. Link hates learning anyways. Lord knows how he managed to keep up with me," Vincent said. He turned over to Malon, "Maybe you get to see your boyfriend in class now."

"That's right. I need to see which school he goes to," Malon said, dashing upstairs.

"I cant believe your just as smart as me," Zelda said.

"And why is that? You're making the assumption from the fact that I usually spend my time playing video games and watching anime. Where do you think I got my knowledge from?" Vincent asked.

"That only explains a few things. Yes, some of your recreation activities allow for some education but not math nor science. Where did you learn your equations and formulas?" Zelda asked in desperation. "I spend at least four hours a day studying arithmetic and science. You spend all day sitting on your butt playing games and watching cartoons."

"Jeez Zel, come down," Vincent said, getting up from his seat. "More or less my teacher made me finish my homework without looking in the back of the book and spent a great deal of time on different lessons. She also motivated me by taking away my Super Nintendo and giving it back after I finished everything and it was right."

"It's true," Link said. "Good thing I had a different teacher."

"You two had different ones?" Zelda asked.

"Link was going to be the head of his mother's half of the company and I would be in charge of my dad's," Vincent asked. "So in order for us to the best, we received the minimum of what we really didn't need. Since step mom's and pop's jobs were radically different, it called for separate learning lessons."

"How different?" Zelda asked.

"Mom is an investor, a successful one and all," Link said. "I have to learn more about business and that type of crap."

"My dad is the president of a company that heads most computer technology in the world. I have to learn way more math than necessary and the in works of a computer," Vincent said.

"So what do we do now?" Zelda asked.

Vincent started for the stairs, "I'm going back up to play some games. This place is boring."

"Hey Zel," Link said. "What do you think about attending public school?"

"Link, I'm really not sure. I'm kind of excited, we really don't hang around with our peers if you don't count those rich snobs."

Link chuckled, "Arent you a rich kid? I get what your saying though, the type that think they're the only important person. Hate them too, than again, no one ever seems to tell them that. Or us for that matter."

"Or us? Link, are you implying that we think we're more important than most people?" Zelda questioned.

"All I'm saying is that we might," Link said. "Think about it, we never look at ourselves but at others." Link got up form his chair and went over to the stairs, "I'm going to see what Vince and Malon is doing. Vincent speaks the truth, this place is boring."

Zelda shook her head, "You get more interesting everyday."


	6. Last Days of Summer

A/N: Little confused with the pairings? Let's look at some facts. In this story, Malon has a big chest. We can infer Vincent likes big boobs from the dream. If you played the respective games, you'll know that Tifa, Kasumi, and Lara all have a big rack. In fact, I'm confirming it; Vincent likes large assets on a girl. So that pairing shouldn't be all too hard to figure out.

Last Days of Summer

Link skated around in a circle and then came to a stop. Sheik was clapping and Vincent was giving a thumbs-up. Darunia looked a little disappointed that Link didn't fall.

"Took you most of the summer, but I think your really good at skateboarding," Sheik said. "Almost as good as me, almost."

Darunia kicked up some dirt, I miss the time when you fall on your ass and we all laugh."

"Good times," Vincent added.

Link stuck the middle finger at them, "You both suck." Link turned over to Sheik, "So Sheik, what time is the party?"

"Technically, around seven but whose gonna come around then? It doesn't matter cause it'll last till the next day," Sheik replied. "You dudes coming?"

"Anywhere with girls I'll go," Link said, kicking up the skateboard.

"You better got food," Darunia said.

"And soda," Vincent said.

"You know I have to have those things. Another thing, you dudes aren't some drunks right? I'm totally opposed to beer," Sheik said.

"Me too," Darunia said. "Can't stand the taste."

"Yeah, I hate it too," Link said.

Vincent remained quiet for a moment. He looked down at the ground, "No beer…good." He looked at his friends, "I…need to use your bathroom Sheik."

"Just go inside and ask my pops where it is," Sheik said, a little puzzled at the sudden change.

Vincent left them and entered the house. Sheik and Darunia both turned to Link. They're faces told Link they wanted answers.

"What was that?" Sheik asked.

"Um, kind of a touchy thing, Sheik, your doing good not having beer. You see, Vincent lost his mom because of a drunk driver," Link explained. "He doesn't like even seeing the sight of any alcoholic beverage. He won't allow anyone to drink at all, not his dad, not my mom, no one."

"That kind of thing really changes people," Darunia said.

"Vincent is going to be ok. Just that any mention of beer kind of makes him depressed for a few minutes. He'll never really shake it off."

Vincent came back out, "Think we should tell Malon and Zelda about the party?"

"They're going to find out anyways. With Malon's boyfriend invited and all the noise, they'll know. Trust me," Link said.

"Yeah, your right. Guess I was just kidding myself," Vincent said.

"Just think…in about two more weeks, school will start," Link said.

"Yeah, it's depressing but its something we all go through…" Darunia said.

"But, this is our first time attending a school," Link said. "I wonder if we'll fit in."

"Link, its nearly impossible not to fit in with some crowd. If you mean the 'in' crowd, then you really have no problem. You're taking this a little to serious Link," Sheik responded. "Your probably the most 'in' out of all of us."

"What about Darunia?" Link asked. "He doesn't seem like an outcast."

Darunia coughed a little, "Um, believe it or not, Sheik has a point. It's just that I really have an obsession about our planet. Just don't like pollution and, well I've been knocked down a few steps on the social latter."

"Captain Planet, he's a hero," Vincent started singing.

"I'll knock you out Vincent," Darunia threatened.

"Fine, fine. Link, want to get ready before the party starts? You smell horrible man," Vincent suggested.

"That sounds like a good plan," Link said, sniffing his armpits. "Let's roll."

Link and Vincent bid farewell to their friends and walked back home. Link could still sense that his brother was still a little shaken up. Poor him, maybe not knowing one's parent is better compared to the pain Vincent's goes through.

Link walked into the house first and noticed how no one was downstairs. Vincent came in after him and shut the door. Ms. Harkinian was at work again, so the girls were obviously in one place.

"Bet you wont go up there," Link said to Vincent.

"Pervert," Vincent said, plopping down on the couch. "I'm not going to get my ass bitch slapped. Just to make things clearer, I meant the slap meant for a bitch and not me being slapped by a bitch. Cause Zelda and Malon aren't those type."

"They're taking a shower though," Link said.

"I still fail to see what are you getting at," Vincent said. "Stop being so damn stupid and sit down and watch some _Trigun_."

"Your right," Link sat down next to Vincent. "I hope they hurry though, I need to take a shower."

"No need to tell me," Vincent said. "Sometimes I wish you'd be a little less active. At least you wouldn't smell as bad. How many sports you played back home? There was tennis...golf…polo…Let me stop now."

"Hey guys," Zelda said as she came down the stairs.

"Zelda! Your out, what about Malon?" Link asked.

"The shower? Yeah we're done," she sat down between Link and Vincent. "Right, you need to go up there now, you kind of smell."

"That's why I want to take a shower," Link said, getting up from the couch. He made for the stairs and ran up.

"What were you two doing?" Zelda asked.

Vincent muted the television, "Same thing we've been doing, hanging out with Darunia and Sheik. This then turns into a two-hour skating lesson for Link. Then, this usually turns into a two-hour laughing session." Vincent sighed, "I take your going to the party?"

"Of course, why shouldn't I?" Zelda asked.

"Not saying you shouldn't. Sheik is a good guy and I'm sure the party will be responsible and fun. Just want to know how you found out."

"Seth, he was invited you know. You can't keep things like that secret forever Vincent."

Vincent smirked, "I can try."

Link jumped into the shower and let the steaming hot water run down his chiseled body. A smile spread over his face. He took the loofa and grabbed the soap. He scrubbed himself and gave a small chuckle.

He got out of the shower and wrapped himself with a towel. Link looked at himself in the mirror, "Oh yeah, I'm sexy. Gonna get a girl today. Hmm, I really haven't since I moved here. Something is off with me."

Vincent lay upside down on the couch. His eyes were focused on the 5'o clock news, but his mind was somewhere else.

"Vincent?" Malon's voice asked from behind him.

Startled, he jerked a bit and almost fell onto the coffee table. Setting himself upright, he turned his head over to Malon, "Yeah?"

"You are going to the party right?" she asked.

"Yeah," Vincent replied.

"Then get ready," she commanded.

"Why are you in a rush? It doesn't officially start until two more hours. On top of that, you can always leave without me. Its right there, and I'm watching something about identity thieves or something."

"I still want to go together," Malon whined.

"I encourage that way too much," he said as he got up from the couch and walked toward the stairs.

Malon smiled triumph sly.

"You two are way too happy with each other," Zelda said, coming from the kitchen.

"And what are you getting at?" Malon asked.

"Just wondering why you have a boyfriend when you got one right at home," Zelda said.

"What? Your, I refuse to address that as something that has been said."

"Suit yourself," Zelda said with a smile.

( . ) -----------\

Link was out of breath and beads of sweat came down his forehead. He lost track of time but he could careless. Right now, he was having too much fun. As soon as he and his housemates arrived, someone had the bright idea to start a dance off.

Link, being Link, would never back down from any contest. It also helped that he was a good dancer himself. Hours of spending time in front of MTV and a fit body gave him a nice edge over most of the competition.

That is, until she came. Wearing a slinky blue dress, she smiled as she approached the circle. She combed back a lock of her red hair that fell into her eyes. Another song started and so did her and Link.

Coming close to each other, Link shouted over the music, "Your good. Almost as good as me, what's your name beautiful?"

"I should say the same sexy. My name is Marin, and yours?"

"Link."

Vincent stood outside and stared into the moon. He took a sip of the soda in his hands. He smirked a little, "I'm glad that they invented you Coca-Cola. You've been with me since ever."

"The sky looks lovely, doesn't it?" came a female voice from the right side of Vincent.

Vincent smiled, "Yeah it is."

"And I thought I was the only who still did this," she said.

"My brother thinks its weird, but he sucks anyways," Vincent replied.

"I never seen you around here. Trust me, I practically know everyone."

"Like Sheik, yeah, I just moved here," Vincent took another sip of his coke.

"Why do you stare at it? The moon, sky, whatever…"

"Tell you the truth, I find it very calming. Although I'm an optimistic guy, darkness soothes me. The moon is also still mysterious. I'm always a little curious."

"And I thought guys like you were long gone."

Vincent chuckled; he turned his head to see a marvelous beauty next to him. A gorgeous body and stunning face, yet as innocent as an angel, she somehow wasn't like most girls Vincent met. Dark, raven like hair and violet eyes, she was way to good to be real.

Vincent gulped, he then thought about what made him, him, never amiable or easily sidetracked. Regaining his composure, "Why are you staring into the sky…. um…never caught your name."

"Its Lillian," she said. "Stars and the moon are considered a portal into the future. I figure that my destiny might be written up there… name."

"Vincent."

"Guess I see you in school, right?" she asked.

"Yeah…"

She went over to him and kissed him on the cheek, "Mere moments can fill up life times, right Vincent? I'll see you."

Lillian walked away. Vincent found himself a little love struck but shook it off.

"Who was that?" asked Zelda as she came from inside.

"Lillian, a girl I just met."

"Just met? Wow, I say you work faster than Link," she commented.

"Ha ha, what time is it?" Vincent asked.

"Still a bit early, why?" Zelda asked.

Vincent drank the rest of the soda, "Tell Sheik 'nice party' will you? I'm going back home. Its almost time for _Ghost in the Shell_."

Zelda chuckled at Vincent. He never will change. That's probably a good thing, looking at it another way. Vincent left and Zelda went back inside to see more of the party.

Link was still in the dance off with that girl and Malon was in the corner with Seth all over her. Teenager parties will never change.

"What happened to Vincent?" Sheik asked, walking up to her from the crowd.

"He left, he says he had a nice time."

"Oh, that's too bad. He should've stayed a bit longer. What about you? Want to dance?"

Zelda had to admit; his red eyes were just a tad more welcoming than Vincent's, "Sure."

A/N: Oh no, what have I done? I introduced two other girls that could quite possibly interfere with everyone's ideal couples. Wait a minute; the Vincent and Malon ship has already been sunk. Seth the Iceberg did that and Link and Zelda, come on…that's been done.

Aren't I evil?


	7. Gold and Red, Not Just Pokemon Games

A/N: Effective immediately, this story is no longer being taken place in Colorado Springs. That location really restricted some stuff. I mean it never was that important in the first place. Just putting that out there, so no continuity issues arise.

Gold and Red, Not Just Pokemon Games

Zelda came downstairs. The first sight she saw was both Link and Malon talking into their cell phones. It was apparent that they were talking with their good friends. She still couldn't believe that Link was already dating Marin even though they met just two nights ago. And Malon still had that chauvinist boyfriend of hers. One person was out of the picture though.

"Link! Malon!" she said to them.

They were still occupied with their conversation to pay any attention to her. Zelda sighed and stormed back upstairs. As soon she reached the top of the stairs, Zelda heard an orchestrated piece of music coming from Vincent's room. She walked closer to his opened doorway and peaked around it to see him sitting down on the burgundy-carpeted floor. A controller was in hands and a determined look was on his face. Zelda stared at the television screen to see his character fighting a man dressed in black.

"Vincent, what are you doing?" Zelda asked.

The character got caught in a combo and the screen went black. Vincent hung his head low, "You know Zelda, you and I are on good terms. Try not to talk to me when I'm fighting Sephiroth. Especially when I'm on level 45."

"Who?"

Vincent sighed, "You shouldn't know him. Sephiroth is the antagonist for the video game Final Fantasy VII. He's also a very difficult and optional boss in Kingdom Hearts 1 and 2. Right now, I was trying to beat him in KH2 on level 45, while the recommended level set by the Bradygames Strategy Book says 80."

Zelda still looked lost.

"Never mind. So, what did you come in here for?" Vincent asked, getting up from the floor.

"Oh, I came in because I heard you listening to classical music. And the other two are too involved with their 'significant other'," Zelda answered.

"You mean the 'One-Winged Angel'? That plays whenever I fight Sephiroth. Cool, huh? I take it that you're really bored then. Yeah me too…"

Zelda looked around the room. She went over to Vincent's bed and sat down, "It surprises me a lot how boring this place is. I mean its only ten. Vincent, are you planning on just sitting around all day and playing video games?"

"Yes. I do this all the time. Hell, it's boring right so why shouldn't I escape into my games? Anyways Zelda, do you have anything better to do today? I'm all ears," Vincent said.

"You have a car Vincent. You are essentially free to do anything. I mean your young, rich, and handsome. There is practically nothing that is off limits to you right now. If I were you, I wouldn't even be here."

Vincent combed back his hair with his hand, "See, this is where you and I differ. I'm not like you or most other teenagers on this planet. I like staying home. First, that Escalade guzzles down gas. Second, I'm in a new place that I relatively have no idea where fun places are. Third, that Escalade guzzles down gas."

"You said that twice."

"Its twice as important to point out."

Zelda shook her head while laughing, "Your insane."

"Your point is?"

"Come on Vincent. Let's go do something," Zelda said.

Vincent went over to his laptop. Zelda stood up and stood behind him, watching him. He clicked on his User photo, right above Malon's.

"Malon has an account on your laptop?" Zelda asked as she noticed it.

"Yeah, she kept bugging me to enter my password so she could use it. I got really tired of that so I just made one for her," Vincent entered his password and it then began to load.

Zelda watched as a Tifa Lockhart wallpaper appeared and a dozen icons appeared. She watched the pointer go to the blue 'E' and double click. The browser popped up and Vincent went over to the address bar. "What are you doing?"

"I'm checking the area for any fun places. Hey, Zee, would you consider yourself artistic my any means?" Vincent asked.

"I guess so. I like to draw stuff sometimes. You know, sunrises and animals."

"Boring, but I guess you're more traditional," Vincent said. "Come on, let's go."

Vincent stood up and grabbed his keys. He walked over to the door. He nodded for Zelda to come with him and together they went down the stairs. Vincent jumped on the last step to the bottom. He looked over to his brother and shook his head. Zelda stopped behind him.

"Hey, do me a fave and start the car will you?" Vincent handed the keys to Zelda.

Zelda walked out of the house and pressed the button on the key chain to disable the alarm. She went around and got into the car. She inserted the key into the hole and turned on the car. Zelda turned on the air conditioning and looked for a good rock station to listen to.

Vincent came out of the house. He held a can of soda in his hands and walked over to the car. He got in and placed his soda in the cup holder. "Rules of the car Zee. One: You cannot smoke. Two: Do not bark in here. Three:" Vincent changed the station into an R&B station. "No touching the radio."

"You really suck," Zelda said as she put on her seatbelt.

"I love you too," Vincent said sarcastically.

Vincent pulled out of the drive way and into the street. Zelda looked away at the passing streets. After driving in silence for a while and Vincent checking his GPS, they arrived at a plaza. Vincent parked the car and got out. Zelda did the same.

"Where have you brought us Vincent?" Zelda asked, following behind him.

"You'll see," was all that he said.

After dealing with an employee, they went back to a room. On the wall was a giant canvas and all around them were buckets of paint.

"Remember when I asked you if you were artistic?" Vincent asked as the employee left.

Zelda nodded, "So you gave a subtle clue to what we're going to be doing. I hope you know that I'm not going to get my clothes messed up."

"Thought of that. We got overalls and white shirts to change into before we get our hands dirty."

"Perfect."

The two changed and stood in front of the wall. The silence between them was filled with their energetic spirits as they both grabbed a bucket of paint and threw its contents at the wall. A deep scarlet mixed with a golden yellow and more and more colors were added to the mix. The complex redhead walked to the canvassed wall and with a single finger, drew simple shapes.

Zelda laughed at his innocence. Here was a young man turning eighteen in November and he was drawing little pictures. First was what supposed to be a sun. Its happy glow came from the yellow she threw in and its warmth came from the red he threw. The came a small bird in the created lavender, he was having too much fun.

"Stop drawing all the cool stuff!" Zelda said as she too approached the wall. With her index finger, she traced a figure of a moon next to his sun.

"Pfft, try this one on," Vincent scoffed as he drew a few stars around their solar beings. "Unless you're going to start the solar system, your not beating me in an finger painting contest."

"I cannot believe how much you suck!" Zelda drew a round face with a big frown on its face.

"Alright…" Vincent took a bucket of paint. "This is the color is vermilion," Vincent declared as he stuck his finger within it and started to draw on Zelda's face.

With fiery paint on her face, Zelda was glad that it could deter from her reddening face. She grabbed a bucket, "Fine, this is lemon." She too did the same thing Vincent did to her.

Vincent sighed. He took the bucket in his hands and flung the paint inside it at Zelda. She had already anticipated Vincent's actions and quickly moved out of the way. She took her bucket and heaved the contents at Vincent. Sure enough, he sidestepped so he wouldn't get covered in yellow.

The two laughed at each other. They shared more things in common that the other two. They simply had traits that made them easier for them to get along. Of course, he was still the master gamer and she indulged in literature.

"Come on Zel, let's get cleaned up," Vincent said as he began to wipe the paint from his face. "Then we could go get lunch or something."

Zelda looked down at her watch. Time clocked away hastily since they had arrived. It was almost three and they were still at the art studio. "Alright," she said softly.

( . ) -----------\

"Anyone know what happened to Zelda and Vincent?" Ms. Harkinian asked when she checked up on Link and Malon. "I know I shouldn't even bother with you two since you've been on the phone since I came back at noon."

Link sighed, "Talk toy you later." He closed his phone and looked at his guardian, "Those two aren't here?"

"You really fail as a brother," she stated cleanly. "What about you Malon? Know anything at all?"

Malon closed her phone, "No I don't. I just want to know why they didn't take me. How selfish can they be?"

Link raised his eyebrow. He then shook his head at the irony in her statement, "Miss, we could try calling them."

Ms. Harkinian shook her head, "I tried that already Link, and they just don't answer their cell phones. I wonder why they even have them if they don't plan on answering." Ms. Harkinian walked into the kitchen.

"So they left me with you. Can I get a bigger punishment?" Link muttered.

"Shut up. Your just mad cause you can never have me," Malon taunted.

Link chuckled slightly, "As if I would. It hurts me that Vincent would go out and not even tell me. What a great brother I have."

"From what I see, he probably does it on purpose. You whine too much and so far, Vincent leaves you constantly," Malon said. "He's out with Zelda though. Maybe there something between them?" Malon suggested.

"Right, Vincent and Zelda together. That's a nice one. I'll believe it when I see it. Vincent is my brother and as far as I can tell, he doesn't like a girl like Zelda. Besides, Zelda enjoys spending her time reading books. Vincent watched T.V. and playing video games. They can't get any more different."

( . ) -----------\

Vincent and Zelda waited in line to go on the roller coaster. They decided, well, Vincent made the plan to go to the amusement park over at the wharf. Frankly, it was a good decision on his part because nothings better than screaming your lungs out. The line moved at a snail's pace and Vincent was quickly becoming impatient.

"Maaan, this is taking so long. They need to build like an express line or something," Vincent whined.

Zelda laughed, "Your such a little child. Just calm down, we're nearly there anyways."

Vincent flipped open his phone to look at the time, "Seems I got a few missed calls, three from your mother and five from both Link and Malon each. Looks like they finally noticed we weren't home. Want to call your mom back?"

Zelda shook her head, "As soon as we get off the roller coaster. I know your going to go get something to eat. Again. After we get off so I'll do it then."

"Smart," Vincent said as the line moved again. They nearly got onto the roller coaster but eh carnie stopped the line at them. "What the f-"

"Vincent. You aren't going to say such a nasty word. Especially in front of a lady."

"There a lady present?" Vincent joked.

Zelda hit him playfully, "We're nearly on. I hope you don't puke. I don't care what you say, all that food in you is bound to come up."

"Let's see. Pizza, chicken wings, turkey leg, gyro, fries, cotton candy, I'm not sure." Vincent said as he counted off the food he ate. "I'm telling you I have both a bottomless and cast iron stomach."

The carnie finally let more people on the roller coaster. Zelda seemed scared stiff since they had to go sit all the way in the front. As the iron bar was set into place, she held onto Vincent's arm. Slowly the train moved up the track and then teetered on the hill. Vincent had a wide smile on his face and Zelda kept her eyes closed.

They spent hours at the amusement park. Vincent ate more food and together they go on more rides. Almost routine, they walk out of the attraction and Vincent goes off to find another high calorie food to munch on. Zelda sat on the bench as Vincent indulged himself on a hot dog.

"Sure don't want anything?" Vincent asked as he swallowed it.

"I'm sure. How do you fit so much food into your stomach?" Zelda asked.

"Magic," Vincent answered jokingly.

The two got up from the bench and began to walk around to find another fun ride to get on. They passed game booths and tried to egg people to try. As they past one with a stacked pyramid of bottles, one carnie snagged the prideful redhead.

"Come on red! Win a prize for your lovely blonde!" he shouted at them.

"Vincent…you're not thinking of-"

Vincent slammed down a ten-dollar bill, "Gimme the bucket of balls."

The carnie took the money and gave Vincent a basket full of tennis balls. With a grin on his face, Vincent grabbed a ball and wound up. He pitched his first ball and it looked promising. But it simply pulled to the left and missed the pyramid all together. Curing under his breath, he tried again.

And again.

And again till he ran out of balls. A bit disappointed, Vincent took out his wallet and slammed down a five. The carnie took the money and gave Vincent only half of a bucket of balls.

"Vincent, you can stop now," Zelda said as she tried to reason with him.

"Look Zel, I'm going to win something. Got it memorized?" Vincent took a ball and threw it at the pyramid. It bounced off the top bottle and fell to the ground.

The carnie had a big smirk on his face.

Vincent was getting closer to being pissed off. He hit the bottles yet he didn't knock them down. Before thoughts of the game bring rigged set in, Vincent grabbed a ball. His phone rang. Vincent reached into his pocket and answered it, "Pizza Hut, home of the Whopper. Can I eat your order?"

"Vinnie? When are you getting home?"

"Malon, I'm not sure. What's with the nice routine?"

"Oh, it's a ploy. You didn't take me. I hate you!" the other end went dead.

Vincent shrugged. He looked at the pyramid. He wanted to knock them over badly. Just to have a win over the carnie's game would mean everything to him. He wound up and threw the ball at the pyramid. The ball hit the bottles and they were instantly knocked over.

He sighed in relief and the carnie was amazed. Defeated, he reached for the giant bear and gave it to Vincent. He took it and held it up in victory.

"I bet your basking in a light of glory," Zelda said.

"I did it! Stupid glass bottles and tennis balls," Vincent said. He handed the bear over to Zelda. "Well, come on…let's find something to do."

She looked at the bear. For something that cost him so much, he discarded it without much thought. Zelda followed Vincent as he walked. Night was already on top of them. They had so much fun that Zelda never noticed.

"Hey Zellie, want to get on one more ride before heading home?" Vincent asked.

"Sounds good," Zelda answered.

They made their way to the giant Ferris wheel. They stood in line for a while before Vincent left her. A little perplexed, she stood in line. The line moved closer and closer and she began to worry that Vincent may have just left her. At that moment, Zelda felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see Vincent holding out an ice cream cone for her. Smiling, she took it, "Thanks but you took a long time."

"Sorry about that. Line was almost as long as this one. Great, skipped out on most of the waiting here," Vincent said as he looked at their position.

Zelda slapped him playfully, "You suck."

The two finally got on the Ferris wheel. Zelda moved closer to Vincent as they moved upwards. She licked the vanilla ice cream Vincent got her. They reached the top and the wheel stopped. She looked at Vincent to see a smile spread on his face. Fireworks shot up into the air and exploded in the sky. The dark sky was brilliantly decorated with many colors.

"I know you have something to do with this," Zelda said.

"Not me. I'm just a good timer, that's all."

"Your still responsible for this. I just wish other guys had the same date planning skills you have. You'll make a girl very lucky one day Vincent."

"Right now, that girl is you," Vincent said.

"And you're really sweet. Thanks Vincent."

A/N: Well, looks like I'm causing even more mayhem with the original parings people thought. Sure at first it was Link and Zelda, Vincent and Malon. That was what most of you wanted. But now this chapter happened and so did the last and everything is to freaking confusing.

Just for those people who are still sure Vincent and Malon get together just because that's in all other Zelda stories I've written, I got some news. In the original draft with the original Vincent, he fell in love with none other than Princess Zelda.

So vote for your favorite parings now. Will it make a difference? Maybe, but mostly no. Also, anyone who manages to answer this question will get oatmeal cookies. Where did the line 'Got it memorized' come from?


	8. Guess What Tomorrow Is

A/N: Whoo! _s-CRY-ed_ started showing again. Yay! Also, _Superman Returns_ is the Best. Movie. Evar!

Cookies for the people who answered question 1 correctly. Throws cookies

Guess What Tomorrow Is

"Alright, spike!" Vincent yelled out.

"No fair, you played this game longer than me. You played _all_ games longer than me," Zelda retaliated as the score at the top of the screen now read 6 – 2. They sat close to each other on the carpeted floor, staring at the screen.

"You can't prove anything Zel," Vincent said. "No way you can prove that I have played _Dead or Alive: Xtreme Beach Volleyball _for a good amount of time."

"How come you have so many swimsuits unlocked?" Zelda asked.

"Magic?" Vincent answered.

"Anyways," Zelda said, turning back to the screen. "Its your turn to serve."

Vincent chuckled, "Alright, alright."

They resumed playing on Vincent's Xbox. Last nights 'date' brought Vincent and Zelda closer together. It was obvious to them that they weren't that much different. Both escape into another world where anything could happen and have a sense of being aesthetic.

"So what's the whole deal with this game?" Zelda asked.

"_Dead or Alive_ is traditionally a fighting game. I don't really care for its story. It's really all about the jiggling boobs."

Zelda rolled her eyes, "The only you will ever care about on a woman."

"Oh, come on Zelda. You know me better than that," Vincent said.

"Yeah I do," Zelda said, smiling.

( . ) -----------\

"Man, I'm bored," Link said as he leaned against the kitchen counter. He kept his eyes on the oven. He heard the timer went off and he went over to the oven. He grabbed an oven mitt and opened the oven. Link took the pan inside and set it on top of the counter. He fanned it in an effort to cool it down.

Malon came downstairs, "I smell brownies."

"You got a good nose Malon. Just pulled them out."

Malon stared at Link skeptically.

"What?"

"Who made them?" Malon asked.

Link scoffed, "Who do you think? I'm the only person here that has any lick of cuisine skill. Why don't you try one? Desserts and sweets aren't my best area at cooking."

Malon raised her eyebrow. She took a knife and cut out a piece. Sniffing at it, she took a bit out of it. Her eyes widened.

"Well?"

"First off, this thing is really hot," Malon said as she opened her mouth so she could try to cool her mouth off. "But its really good. Seriously, who made these?"

"Me Malon. Why is it so hard to believe that I am an accomplished chef?"

"Cause your you," Malon simply said. "Fine, so you made these. Tell me why, how, and when did you get so good at cooking? You have to admit Link, you don't look like the type who would take time from chasing girls to whisk some eggs."

Link laughed, "That's the reason I even learned. Seriously, don't girl love a man who can whip up a five star dinner? I can't tell you how many girls fell head over heels when they tasted my infamous roasted duck. I'm going to see if Vincent or Zelda would like some."

Link took off the oven mitt and went to the stairs. He steadily climbed them and entered Vincent's room through his opened doorway. He was taken aback when he saw Vincent and Zelda playing a game together but shook it off. "Hey guys, would you like some brownies?"

"Alright!" Vincent said, putting down his controller. "Go get them. I was wondering if your were going to ever show off your culinary skills again."

"Link can cook?" Zelda asked Vincent.

"He's a loser about it. Almost never ever doing it but when he does. Delicious," Vincent retorted.

"I am still here guys," Link said. He sighed, "Hey Malon, bring some up will you?"

"Fine!" Malon yelled.

"I can't believe that you, Zelda, are playing a game," Link said. "Next I'll see Vincent actually watch real television."

"Hey! I watch _Supernatural_," Vincent replied.

"Anyways…" Link said.

Malon came upstairs with two brownies wrapped in napkins. She was blissfully eating one. She handed the other two to Vincent and Malon. Right after grabbing his, Vincent took three bites and finished his.

"Your not savoring Vincent," Link said.

Zelda laughed, "You know your brother. His stomach is a black hole after all. My guess is that he just has the gratification of tasting it before it goes down into that abyss."

Vincent held his head, "My brain has a stomachache."

Malon and Zelda laughed at Vincent's statement. He said almost as he was a little child eating their ice cream to fast. He gave a goofy smile and yawned.

"Tired Vincent?" Malon asked.

"Stayed up last night," he said. "Had to watch anime marathon."

Zelda finished her brownie, "Are we going to finish our game Vincent?"

"Sure Zel," Vincent said.

They picked up their controllers and resumed their game. Malon and Link looked at each other. They were both confused with the sudden change in both Vincent and Zelda. They looked like nothing could really separate them. Together, it looked like they needed no one else.

"Do you know what's going?" Malon whispered to Link.

Link shrugged, "Between those two? Not a thing."

Vincent snickered and put down his controller. He did a strange movement with his right arm, "That's game."

"I still see it as unfair. You play way more than me Vincent. How am I supposed to just become instantly good at a game you have been playing since release date? Answer that Vincent," Zelda said.

"Magic?" he answered.

Zelda chuckled softly, "Your insane."

Vincent grinned, "I was condemned to an insane asylum as a child." Vincent kept his eyes locked on Zelda, "Um, are you wearing pink lipstick?

Zelda gave him a curious look. She thought about it and remembered that she did have on a soft milky pink lipstick on. "Yeah why?"

Vincent looked away. His face turned red and looked back at Zelda, "I don't know how to say this. Well, let's just say I have a thing for beautiful girls that wear pink. Especially pink lipstick. I find it very…"

"Attractive?" Zelda asked. A lock of her golden hair fell sensually over her eyes.

Vincent softly shrugged, "Guess you can say that." He sighed and got up from the floor, "Since tomorrow's the first day of school, I have to go wash and fill my truck. I'll see you guys later." He patted his jeans pockets to make sure he had his keys and walked out of the room.

"So there were three," Link said as the front door downstairs slammed shut. "So Malon, found anything out of the ordinary?"

Malon took hold of Link's arm and shoved him out the room, "Go and make more brownies, someone ate them all. Oh, and could you make a red velvet cake?"

"Um, yeah I can-"

"Ok so go do it," Malon said shutting the door. She turned to Zelda, "Explain."

"What are you-"

"Its really easy to see Zelda," Malon said. "You and Vincent have a thing going on. At least, there's some sort of feeling towards both of you."

"Don't be silly Malon. No way does Vincent like me."

"But do you like him?"

"I admit, he's a catch like his brother. Both are gifted in looks but there's a lot more with Vincent. He's not just another guy. He sweet, smart, funny but I don't like him," Zelda said. "I know that for sure. Besides, think how things around here will be if we do develop feelings for each other. Imagine when things don't work out. What about them?"

Malon sighed, "Something tells me your torn between him and someone else."

"Look Malon, when you realize that boyfriend of yours is no good at all, then you can tell me about these types of things," Zelda said with a scoff as she left Vincent's room.

Malon soaked that conversation in. She didn't think Seth was a bad guy. He surely was better than Vincent as a boyfriend. Malon shook her head and left Vincent's room.

( . ) -----------\

Vincent yawned as he slammed the door shut. He looked up at the house and sighed, "I want some more brownies."

"Sheik was right, you do live here," said a familiar voice from behind Vincent.

He turned around to find Lillian on the sidewalk with a dog. Its long fur was a hazel brown and it wagged its tail constantly. It wasn't too big for an animal most likely kept pampered. She smiled at him as he walked over to her. "Hey Lillian, didn't know you lived close by. What are you up to?"

She sighed, "Nothing really. I kind of hate summer because I can never hang out with my friends. So, I'm just waiting till tomorrow. Decided I should walk my dog since there's always nothing to do."

"I see what you're getting at. My house will forever be in a state of suspended boredom," Vincent crouched down and played with her dog. "Awesome dog. What's her name?"

Lillian laughed, "_His_ name is Krypto."

Vincent looked up Lillian with wide eyes, "Krypto? Did your younger brother or dad name him?"

"Not at all," Lillian said as she too crouched down. "You're going to think I'm a geek but, I love Superman."

"Un-be-liev-able," Vincent said, stressing out each syllable. "That's really cool. I'm a huge Superman fan myself. I find it hard to believe that you're a Superman though. You don't look the part."

"You don't either," Lillian said. "But I do. No superhero is better than the last son of Krypton."

Vincent continued to play with Krypto, "I love dogs. They're so cool." He looked over to Lillian and then back at the dog, "You got nothing to do right?"

Lillian shook her head, "Not today. Why?"

"Come with will you?" Vincent said nodding to his car. "I think it's best if you'd come with me." He stood up and walked over to the Escalade.

"Sure, where we going?" Lillian said, following his lead. "What about Krypto?"

"He can come with us. Where we're going, dogs are welcomed," Vincent said.

( . ) -----------\

Zelda sat in her room with an open book in her hand. She sighed and laid the book face down on her bed and rubbed her temples. A lot of emotions ran through both her heart and brain. She was sure that she liked Link but Vincent was just so hard not to develop any emotions for.

"Knock, knock," Link said as he knocked on Zelda's open door. He leaned against the door with his arms crossed, "Thought I check up on you."

"I'm not a little girl."

Link sighed, "I know, I know." He nodded over to the book, "What are you reading?"

"Your going to think that I'm infatuated with Vincent but I'm reading this fantasy novel. Seeing as how he carries himself as a nerd, it might help in getting to know him better. You know, to delve deeper into what goes on in his head," Zelda answered.

Link stared at her.

"Stop that," Zelda said, turning away from his eyes.

He walked into her room. He sat next to her on her bed and picked up the book. Link flipped through the pages and skimmed the beginning, "You started today right? Wow, you read fast." He placed it back down, "But here's a few tips about Vincent. As much as it looks like he's into the fantasy theme, the closest thing he's done to that is watch _The Lord of the Rings_. Sure, some of his games might say that as well but one of his favorites is _Final Fantasy VII_. And from experience, that's for Sci Fi than anything."

"Your telling me that Vincent isn't a fantasy nerd?"

Link chuckled, "He probably doesn't know about Forgotten Realms or even about Cormyr."

Zelda looked strangely at him, "Link, those two things are associated with Dunge-"

"Yeah, so," Link said, immediately changing the subject. "Want to come downstairs? I got a slice of cake with your name on it." He smiled at her, "What do you say?"

"Sounds nice," Zelda said.

( . ) -----------\

Vincent poked his head through the slightly opened front door. He looked around to find nobody near by. He let himself in and softly closed the door behind him. His left arm held something close to his chest. Vincent quietly ascended the stairs and entered his room.

He placed whatever he had down on his bed and left his room, making sure to shut the door after himself. He went back downstairs and went straight into the kitchen. Vincent opened the refrigerator and got out a can of soda. He drank it in one chug and went over to the pantry.

With a smirk on his face, he took three bags of chips out and left them on the counter. Vincent then opened the refrigerator again and pulled out the entire pack of soda.

"Jeez Vincent," Zelda said, walking into the kitchen. "You left early today and your just coming in? It's nearly eight. School's tomorrow and your our ride there. You can just show up anytime you want and then sleep it off. And you're drinking all that soda? You're going to be up until three."

"Calm down my blond bombshell," Vincent said. "I realize that I'm coming in a little late but trust me, I don't oversleep. As for the soda, I've been drinking cans of the caffeine beverage since I was young. It has no affect over me."

Zelda stared at him, "Are you sure?"

"Positive. What are you guys up too?"

"Nothing much," Zelda answered. "We're basically in our rooms waiting for tomorrow. Malon is doing something vain; Link's doing something vain. I'm just reading a book. Where did you go while you were gone?"

"Uh, just out really. Went to find a new game and stayed at the store for a while. That's all," Vincent said, a little suspiciously.

Zelda placed her fist under her chin and stared at Vincent. There really had to be a way to prove to herself that she didn't like him. He was everything a girl could ask for but there was something that kept Zelda from actually falling for him. He smiled at her and opened a can of soda.

Zelda walked up to him.

"What is it Zel?" Vincent asked, placing the can on top of the counter.

Zelda leaned in and kissed Vincent. After a few moments, she broke it and looked up at him, "Just as I thought." She took a soda from him and turned around.

Vincent stood still, shocked. He scratched the back of his head, "I swear, I'm not the only crazy one around here."

A/N: Oops, I did it again. I am evil. Mwa ha ha ha. Yeah, anyways, for those who like the Vincent/Zelda pairing, are you in for a treat. Ever since I brought up this abandoned chapter for a story of mine, Shinobi Kitten has pestered me in letting her read it. Since I have to type it up, why not publish it? Vincent and Zelda, yes sir. Since it won't happen in this story (or will it?) might as well do it somewhere else.

Stay tuned for the next episode of Digimon: Digit- I mean Under One Roof.


	9. The Only Day Worth Going

A/N: Kirby, Kirby, Kirby, he's the one! Kirby, Kirby, Kirby, he's the star of the show!

The Only Day Worth Going

Link woke up early the next day. The sun was just starting to rise as he quickly showered and dressed. Yawning, he crept out of his room to find a light on in Zelda's room. Curious, he neared the door and placed his ear to it. Link heard nothing and softly rapped on the door.

There was some rustling and Zelda opened the door a crack to see who it was. Link smiled, "Hey Zelda, didn't know you were up."

"I didn't know you were up either," Zelda retorted. She opened the door some more, "How often do you get up this early?"

"It's a first for me. Guess I couldn't sleep any more knowing that today is the first day of school. I mean, none of us has ever attended a school."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Zelda said. "Wonder how we'll fit in. I'm sure we will, even Vincent to some extent. It's going to be radically different then being home-schooled. Well, a good plus for you is being able to see Marin again right?"

Link shook his head, "We sort of broke up yesterday. We came to this mutual agreement that we should explore more before we really do become involved. Her words anyways but I guess I do agree with her."

"Oh, sorry?" Zelda said.

Link chuckled, "Don't worry about it. I rather be a free agent during the beginning of school."

"So, you don't really have anyone in mind. Well, you cant since you haven't even met anybody else-"

"Zelda, relax. I have more important things to worry about than girls right now."

Zelda eyed him, "You aren't Link. What have you done with the real one? Answer now imposter!"

Vincent's bedroom door opened. The male redhead kept one eye shut as he looked at the two blonds, "You know, it's really _early_ in the morning. I can hear you chit-chat through my door." He sighed, "Might as well get ready… I'm not going to go back to sleep with you two here."

Vincent walked back into his room and later came out with his towel. Link softly laughed, "Let's go downstairs Zel, we don't want to wake up the Velocity Girl."

( . ) -----------

Vincent sat on top of the kitchen counter. He had his left hand covering his face while his right held a cup of coffee. He yawned and combed back his hair. Vincent sipped his coffee grudgingly. He looked over to the table which Link and Zelda sat. Link was merrily eating a bowl of Lucky Charms while Zelda only had toast.

Vincent glanced down at his silver watch. It was steadily approaching seven. He groaned as he got off the counter, "I swear, if she isn't down here in the next five minutes, I'm leaving without her."

"You don't mean that Vincent," Zelda said. "Right Link?"

"Lucky Charms, Lucky Charms," Link sang. He took his spoon and dug into the white milk, "I sure do love Lucky Charms."

Zelda turned back to Vincent, "All that caffeine mustn't be good for you."

Vincent scoffed, "Excuse me because I love drinking soda and coffee. For your information, princess Wannanoke, this is decaf."

Malon finally came down the stairs, albeit slowly. She walked into the kitchen, "Hey guys, ready to go to school?"

Vincent closed his eyes, "Ma-"

"Sure Malon," Zelda interrupted. "We just had to eat our breakfast first."

"Alright," Malon said. "Are we going to go now or what?"

"You kn-," Vincent started.

"Sure, let's go," Zelda intervened. "Before Vincent explodes."

The doorbell rang. Everybody looked at each other. Vincent sighed and left the kitchen to go answer it. He opened the front door to find Darunia and Sheik outside.

"What do you guys want?" Vincent asked. "Wait, let me guess. A ride right?"

"You're going to need us," Sheik said. "Do you honestly think you'll be able to find your way to class?"

"Or even where to find out where your homerooms are at?" Darunia added. "Judging by that gas guzzler you drive, with the GPS navigation system, you cant find your way out of a paper bag."

Link, Zelda, and Malon came out of the house. Vincent sighed and locked the door behind him, "…fine."

Darunia and Sheik gave each other a high five.

"One of these days, I'll have to blow this entire block up," Vincent muttered.

"Ooh, Vincent, could I drive?" Malon asked.

Vincent stared at her for a few minutes, "I now know, without a doubt, that I am not the only person crazy living in that house."

"I think you should let her drive, Vincent," Link said. "You seem a little grouchy this morning. Maybe you should lay off all the soda. And coffee. And midnight snacks. And maybe the _Grand Theft Auto_."

Vincent tossed his keys to Malon, "Go ahead."

Malon caught them and smiled triumphantly. She opened the doors and everyone climbed in. Malon made sure all the boys got into the back and she and Zelda were in the front.

The school itself wasn't far from their home. Easy a fifteen-minute walk, or three minute drive. Malon took the Escalade into the student parking lot. She put it in park and turned it off, "You guys needed a ride here?"

"Yes," Darunia answered. "Yes, we did."

All of them got out of the truck. The four roommates looked up at the three-storied schoolhouse that they were about to enter. Vincent let out a long whistle and Link shielded his eyes from the sun as he looked skyward.

"You guys over exaggerate," Zelda said. She turned to Sheik, "Where do we go now?"

"We have to find out your homeroom," Sheik said. "I'll take you to the bulletin board." Sheik took the lead and led them into the school. The school was already filled with many students already engrossed in conversation. Some leaded against lockers, others on the walls.

Sheik finally brought them to an open hallway. It splits into two other while also leading to the stairs. On the wall was a board covered with every student's name and which homeroom they were assigned to. "There you go guys. Just find your name and then look to see which class you got. Hurry before the stampede here begins."

Vincent, Zelda, Malon, and Link did what they were instructed to do and began to search for their names. They scanned the papers that listed their names. Zelda found hers first, then Malon, and third was Link.

"214," Zelda said.

"Cool, I'm 214," Link said.

"I'm 214 as well," Malon said.

Vincent kept searching and finally looked at them, "I can't find mine."

"Really?" Zelda asked.

Vincent smirked, "Nah, I got room 214 too."

Sheik sighed, "You all have the same homeroom, how coincidental. Darunia and I are in 362. Here's a hint, the first number is which floor your class is on."

"Oh, so room 214 would be on the second floor then?" Link asked.

"On the dot Link," Sheik answered. "Listen I have to go. You can find your class by yourselves right? Coming Darunia?"

"Yeah," Darunia said. "Ready for the new year man."

"With two great minds like Zelda and mine, it'll be no problem," Vincent responded. "Of course we have those two but…that's like deducting minds."

"You know what Vincent?" Malon asked. She stuck her middle finger at him and then her tongue.

"Is that an invitation?" Vincent asked.

"Stop you two," Zelda said. "Let's go find our class shall we?"

The group went up the stairs together. At the top, they looked at the room numbers on the top of the doors. They were close to their classroom. Vincent looked at the other numbers on the doors next to first one they found, "Let's go right. The numbers are decreasing that way."

The bell rang as they entered their classroom. They all took a seat near the back. Vincent sat behind Malon and Link behind Zelda. Vincent and Link sat next to each other, this all adds to big problems for their teacher. Vincent laid his head on the desk; "Think I'll get some sleep now."

"What if the teacher comes in?" Zelda asked.

"What if I wasn't so lazy? The world will never know," Vincent replied.

"Heads up!" said the teacher as she walked into the classroom. She wore a champagne business suit with a short skirt. All the boys picked up their heads at her sight, even Vincent. Her high heels clicked on the floor as she walked to her desk, "Good morning seniors. As you all know, this is your final year of school…"

"Whoa, she's hot," Link whispered to Vincent as the teacher went on.

"Totally," Vincent agreed.

"Mr. Knightly, Mr. Aegis, do you two have something to say?" she asked.

"No miss…"

"This is what happens when you don't want to pay attention. I am Ms. Din," she brushed back her fiery red hair. "You should really have your eyes and ears on me at all times. Especially you, Mr. Aegis, unless you want to fail English 4."

Vincent slid back in his chair, "You got to be kidding me…"

Ms. Din handed out their class schedules and ran the basics of the school with them. She told everyone that she was the AP English 4 teacher, which both Vincent and Zelda decided to take. After it was over, the foursome compared at their schedules. Except…

"Vincent, come on," Malon begged. "Show us your schedule. What's so bad about it?"

"I prefer that you guys wouldn't know my classes. One is enough," Vincent answered.

"I hate you," Malon said.

( . ) -----------

Malon entered the classroom. She didn't want to take the subject but it was given to her. She went near the middle and sat down at a desk. A few seconds later, a platinum blond bombshell walked into the room. She took the seat next to Malon. Malon noticed the aquamarine eyes she possessed and the oceanic colors she wore.

"They suckered you into this class too?" she asked. "I hate this life management crap."

"Oh, yeah me too," Malon said. "I'm Malon, your?"

"I'm Lulu," she said. "Nice to meet you. My younger sister took this class already, lucky her, she told me all the dumb stuff we have to do."

"Really, like what?"

"The classic 'take a sack of flour and treat as a baby' mess. Stuff like that. Waste of time if you ask me," Lulu said.

Vincent walked into the classroom. He noticed Malon and hung his head low, "Kill me now."

"Vincent!" Malon said, waving to him. He took the seat in front of her. "Good to know that you'll suffer with me."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Is that your friend?" Lulu asked.

Malon nodded her head, "Let's call him that. It's a little deeper than that but he's…a friend I suppose."

"Glad to hear that you think so highly of me," Vincent said. He looked at Lulu, "My name is Vincent. I do know Malon, but it wasn't on purpose."

"You two are made for each other," Lulu said in a giggle.

"Why is it that all teachers aren't in class today?" Vincent said, staring at the empty desk in the front of the classroom. "It's a conspiracy."

( . ) -----------

"So were taking Economics together," Zelda said, walking next to Link.

"Yeah, hope it goes well," Link said. "Common knowledge that this isn't going to be easy."

"Don't worry, you got me right?" Zelda asked. "So its AP, big deal. I'm sure Vincent has the same class, although maybe at another time."

Link and Zelda entered their classroom. Their teacher sat at the front desk, greeting all the students. Nearly a spitting image to their first teacher, although with forest green hair. They took a seat near the front.

"Good mornin'," the teacher said cheerfully. "I'm Ms. Farore and I'll be your teacher, if you hadn't got that much. I don't plan on making things easy, so you guys better buck up."

Link groaned, "And I thought second period was awful."

"Check it out, Sheik's in here too," Zelda said.

The blond skateboarder noticed his friends and took a seat near them as the bell sounded. "So we do have a class together. Have you seen Vincent and Malon?"

"Not since homeroom," Link said.

"Aw, it would be so cool if they were in here with us. Darunia is across the hall too," Sheik mentioned. "Not so bad, right? School I mean."

Link shrugged, "It's alright."

( . ) -----------

The day went by. Vincent fell asleep in most of his classes. Zelda soaked up whatever the teachers told. Link just barely paid any attention. And Malon, well she was in class at least. The bell signaling the end of school finally rang and the group of six met up in front of Vincent's car.

"Hellacious day," Vincent yawned. "Can't wait to get home. At least me last period wasn't a drag though. You guys ready?"

"Homework on the first day," Link whined. "Doesn't get worse than that."

"I saw Sethtoday-"

"Alrighty then, let's get home," Vincent said. He climbed into the driver's seat and unlocked the doors. Everyone climbed in and Vincent drove back to the house. When he parked it, he immediately turned off the car and quickly went inside.

He quickly made his way upstairs to his room. He opened his door and quickly shut the door behind him. Vincent stared at the little lump under his bed sheets. "Hope you been okay Sephy."

Malon, Zelda, and Link walked into the house. Link collapsed on the couch and Zelda sat on the armrest, "Tired huh?"

"You betcha."

"What happened to Vincent?" Malon asked. "He took notes on what Ms. Nayru said. I _need_ them. I think so anyways."

Vincent slid down the banister, "I can't put up with school for an entire year. Who wants to come with me to burn it down?"

Malon shook her head, "I would go but that's against the law."

"That's why you're not getting my notes," Vincent said.

"I want some Lucky Charms," Link said.

A/N: Guess what Vincent snuck in and get a free…something. I dunno, you pick the prize.


	10. Malon and Vincent I

A/N: Sorry for no update in a while. I have been…busy. On with the show! Confused with the pairing? This ought to clear it up.

Malon and Vincent I

For two weeks, school had been going well for them. Zelda studied hard in her room. Link kept his laid back attitude and always kept an eye out for another conquest. Vincent, of course, balanced doing work and video games seamlessly. Malon kept up with her studies along with her boyfriend.

Friday came and everyone was ready for the weekend. Malon and Vincent sat in class. Their teacher droned on about nothing. Malon filed her nails while Vincent had his forehead on the desk, playing Nintendo DS under it.

"What are your plans for today Malon?" Lulu asked.

Malon blew on her nails, "Me and Seth should be going somewhere. I have to ask him when I get the chance."

"Vincent?" Lulu asked.

Vincent looked up, "Unlike Ms. Vanity here, I don't have any. Its fine though, I would rather not waste gas with my cursed eight-cylinder Escalade."

Class ended and Malon was the first one out. Once she stepped out into the hallway, she searched the bustling forum for her Seth. Looking up and down the hall, she finally found him leaning against a locker. Malon ran to him.

"Seth," Malon said innocently.

He turned around, "Hey Malon. How you been?"

"I've been ok. I was wondering where we going today," Malon said. "I was thinking of going to-"

"Look Malon," Seth interrupted. "I have to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"Well, I think its time we saw other people. I just feel like we should experience as mush as we can now. Besides, it's not you, its me," Seth said. "See you around." He turned on his heel and left Malon by herself.

Malon was devastated. She really liked Seth and he spewed every clichéd break-up line to her. Tears welled up in her eyes. Malon ran for the front doors of the school. She went to the bench outside and sat on it. Tears rolled down her face. She lost track of time and then, after she got over the initial shock, fished for her phone in her purse and called Ms. Harkinian.

She convinced Ms. Harkinian that she didn't feel like she could be in school anymore. Malon waited outside. After a few minutes, a steel gray Mercedes stopped in front of he school. Malon picked up her things and walked to the car. She got in the passenger seat and stared out the window. Ms. Harkinian, sensing what happened, left Malon alone and dropped her off home.

Malon walked into the house and sat on the couch. She let the tears fall gradually as she tried to reassure herself. She just wanted the world to end right then. A simple committed relationship is all she ever wanted.

The front door opened and Vincent stood in the light. "Nothing's better then skipping class to get a manicure and hair done," he said, admiring his nails. He looked over to the couch to find Malon staring away from him. "Looks like I'm not the only one."

Malon sniffed. Vincent sighed as he pieced together what he could. Malon was home crying. She didn't criticize him at all and she was crying. She is early and crying. Vincent went over to the couch and sat next to Malon.

"Come on, tell me. What's wrong?" Vincent asked.

"Leave me alone Vincent," Malon said softly. "I'm not in the mood."

"You know, I have this thing," Vincent said. "That when I see a girl cry I cant help but not try to comfort them. I'm not going away; just tell me what's wrong. It'll make you feel better."

"Its Seth…he dumped me," Malon said. She sniffed, "Guess you were right."

Vincent sighed, "Look I'm sorry. I know you really liked him. If it makes you feel any better, I would give anything to make me wrong."

Malon looked at Vincent and then started to cry again. Vincent placed his arms around her and stroked her hair. He tore her away, "Okay, enough crying. As insensitive as it is, you have to get over him. You were way to good for him if he needed to see someone else. Your beautiful, smart, sexy, and so many other things that I cant list right now. Stop crying and start searching for another boyfriend."

Malon stared at him. She blinked a few times, "I guess your right. Thanks Vincent."

"No problem," Vincent said. "Seriously, don't let him affect you like this. You are your own person. His will isn't yours." Suddenly, a small puppy jumped up on the couch and began to lick Vincent's face.

Malon's eyes widened up, "You have a puppy?"

"Uh," Vincent said, trying to hide the dog under his shirt. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Gimme!" Malon said. She pried the dog from Vincent and cuddled it. "Are you sure you're human. You know exactly how to cheer me up. I love dogs," she said. She hugged it even more, "What's this cutie's name?"

"I named him Sephy," Vincent said. "Glad to see the old Malon back."

For the rest of the day, Malon and Vincent sat on the couch playing with Sephy. He was glad to see her happy and not crying over some asshole that only cared for her body. Link and Zelda came home, and were a little confused with the new addition to their "family".

Link sat on the easy chair and turned on the television. Sephy went around and made himself known to the two while always creeping back to Malon.

Malon laughed, "Your dog likes me better then you."

"Aw, that isn't right. Come on Sephy, come here," Vincent said. After Sephy didn't budge, "Can't believe this."

Malon smiled, "Thanks Vincent, your weird persona has cheered me up. I'm going upstairs. Can I take Sephy with me?"

Vincent waved his hand, "Just go. Take him."

Malon cradled Sephy and went upstairs. Vincent sighed and looked at the clock. It was almost six. How time did fly when you were trying to comfort someone.

"Is it just me, or were you a little too happy with Malon?" Zelda asked.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Vincent said. He got up from the couch, "Anyone else hungry?"

"Stop evading my question," Zelda said. "Come on, just tell me. I wont tell. Vincent, I'm going to bug the living hell out of you until you tell me."

Vincent looked up into the ceiling, "The Bat signal, I must go." He did a cape motion and sprinted upstairs.

"What a loser," Zelda said.

"Vincent's like that. The best thing to do is leave him alone. Besides, Vincent doesn't like Malon. They're so incompatible like Paladin and Blackguard," Link said. "Simple as that."

"Link, I don't know much about Dung-,"

Link quickly ran away upstairs. Zelda crossed her arms and sighed. Zelda decided to follow everyone upstairs. AS she was climbing the stairs, Vincent came running down them.

"Whoa Vincent, where are you going?" Zelda asked.

"Going to get some Chinese. Malon wants some Lo Mien and I'm craving for some egg rolls. Want anything?" Vincent asked.

Zelda shook her head, "Now your getting dinner for her? Talk about a man."

Vincent shook his head, "Whatever Zelda." He went downstairs and left the house. Zelda continued upstairs and went into Malon's room. She was playing with the puppy on her bed.

"So, you and Vincent…"

"Huh, what are you talking about?" Malon asked.

"Never mind," Zelda said.

"Look," Link said, coming into the room. "The only way to know what Vincent thinks is by looking in his journal. Its on his computer."

"What his password then?" Malon asked.

"I don't know," Link said. "I know its there but that's it."

Zelda left the room and took his laptop from its place. She brought it into Malon's room and clicked on his profile. She gave it to Malon who looked at it.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Read the hint," Zelda said.

Link sat crossed armed on Malon's bed. Malon clicked on the question mark and read what it said.

"Beautiful redhead?" Malon asked. "Come on, it cant be…Watch, he's very egotistical." Malon typed in "Vincent" but that was wrong. Malon hesitated and then typed her name in the box. The computer loaded up and there was the Tifa Lockhart wallpaper.

"There's the latest journal," Zelda said, peeking into the screen.

Malon clicked on it, "Why don't we stop? What are we going to gain?"

As Zelda scanned the lines of text, she found it. She pointed to it, "That."

Malon read it.

_"…and Zelda kissed me. What the hell was that about anyways? Whatever though, not like I really like her. Doesn't mean much to me. Still though, why try to have a relationship here? We are living together and if we break up, who knows how that will affect here. Kind of like an office romance. I'm being too hypocritical, given the chance; I would go out with Malon. Truth is, I really like her. She may be a Velocity Girl but who cares. She's just so…no words can truly describe it but, screw it."_

"Oh my…" Malon said.

"Chock one up for me," Zelda said to Link.

Link shrugged, "Give me a break. Doubt he'll so anything about it."

A/N: Sorry for this really chapter. I'm sort of disappointed with it but I hope you guys like.

And ha, it was a puppy, not a dog. ; P


	11. LZ & MV I

A/N: Another stunning chapter.

L.Z & M.V I

Link sat across from Vincent on the breakfast table. Between them were a toaster and two boxes of Eggo Waffles. Each had a plate covered in the remnants of syrup and waffle pieces. The toaster sprang up with hot waffles and Vincent caught them before his brother could. Laughing, he took the bottle of syrup and drowned the waffles in it. Defeated, Link placed his waffles into the toaster.

Zelda walked in and shook her head at the sight of them competing for waffles, "Guys, you've been at his for a while. It's almost ten and you exhausted a box of waffles already. Get your butts up and do something else."

Vincent swallowed the last of his waffle, "Might as well, we have no more Eggo anyways. What's the deal anyways? Its Saturday isn't it? We don't have anything to do today."

Zelda laughed to herself, she enjoyed the fact that Vincent had no idea what happened last night. No idea that Malon knew all about his true feelings about him. It created a little bit more awkward moments between them since Malon now started to act strangely with him.

Link finished his helping, "Unless, of course, you have something planned."

"Good morning everyone!" Malon declared as she walked into the kitchen. She went over to the coffee pot and poured herself a cup.

"When did you start liking coffee?" Zelda asked, sitting down at the table.

"Thought I give it a try," Malon answered. She poured creamer into it and stirred. "Anyone else want some?"

Vincent grabbed his mug and held it, "Would you fill it up? Waffles always make me thirsty."

Malon smiled and poured Vincent coffee in his cup. He answered with a smile of his own and sipped the coffee.

"You don't want any sugar or cream, Vinnie?" Malon asked.

"'_Vinnie'?" Z_elda thought.

"No, that's alright. I prefer my coffee black," Vincent answered. "Seriously, is there nothing we have planned today?"

Malon looked like she perked up before she realized that he addressed everyone. She scoured her mind for an idea, "How about we just stay home today? We could just hang out here. No need to go anywhere right?"

"I got no problem with that," Link said. "Where else is there to go?"

"Hey Malon, could I talk to you out in the living room?" Zelda asked.

"Sure," she answered.

Zelda and Malon left the boys and went into the living room. Vincent sipped his coffee as Link went to the refrigerator to find something to drink.

"What do you think they need to talk about?" Link asked.

"Don't know. Girl stuff?" Vincent said. "Remind me on Monday to pay Seth a visit."

"Sure," Link said, grabbing the orange juice and poured himself a glass. "Why? What do you need to ask him?"

"Nothing," Vincent said, smiling deviously.

Out in the living room, Zelda sat Malon on the couch. "Okay, what has gotten into you? You come in there and you look way to eager to get into a conversation with Vincent. Last night, you couldn't help but keep looking away each time Vincent smiled at you. He has a crush on you, yes, now why are you acting like you have one on him?"

Malon stared at the floor, "Maybe because I sort of do."

"What?" Zelda asked. "Come on Malon, 24 hours ago you couldn't stand Vincent and now you have a crush on him? This isn't making any sense. Malon, Vincent only seems a better person right now because he was there when you needed someone. If it was Link-."

"Vincent has always been like that… So, he's actually-."

"Malon, get a grip. Look, take today to spend time with Vincent and you'll see he isn't for you," Zelda said. "You and Vincent are absolute opposites. He's a nerd and geek and you are a super model. Okay?"

Malon nodded, "I guess it wouldn't hurt."

Vincent walked into the living room. He sat on the easy chair and grabbed the remote from the coffee table. He looked over to Zelda and Malon and slapped his head, "Sorry, sorry, forgot you two were in here."

"No its ok," Zelda said. "We just finished. I'm going to go upstairs and do a bit of light reading. See you two later." Zelda left the two alone and walked up the stairs.

Zelda entered her room and snatched the book on her end table. She stared at the cover. _The Paladins_ was the title of her book. She opened it up and leafed through a few pages but quickly shut it when she heard a door slam. Zelda looked into the hallway and she saw Link's door closed. She walked over to it and knocked on the door.

Link answered it, "Yeah."

Zelda pushed her way in and Link closed the door behind her, "You're not going anywhere until I get some answers."

"Um," Link said quickly making his way to his bed. He threw his covers up and then turned to Zelda, "What is it?"

Zelda stared at him, "What did you just do?"

"Aw man," Link stole the book from Zelda's hand and stared at it. "_The Paladins_, I've been wanting to read this book. The Double Diamond Triangle Saga is one of my faves."

Zelda pulled his sheet covers and found three different books, paper, and pencil, "Alright, spill. A _Player's Handbook_, Dungeon_ Master' s Guide, _and _Monster Manual_, all for the Dungeons and Dragons game."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Link said. "Do you mind? I was a little busy here."

Zelda smiled and started to laugh, "Oh my God, you play Dungeons and Dragons. You, the MTV watching, Celtic favorer, playing Dungeons and Dragons. Please tell me what you have as a character."

Link mumbled something.

"Excuse me?" Zelda asked, stifling laughs.

"Delorean, Elf Paladin," Link answered, louder. "Happy now?"

Zelda quieted down, "Sorry, its just funny seeing you play D&D. Care to teach me?"

"To play?" Link asked.

"Duh, let's get started," Zelda said.

Link and Zelda started and for hours played the addictive game. Malon and Vincent haven't come upstairs for that time. The sun was starting to go down and the moon coming up.

The living room was dark with no light on. Vincent and Malon sat on the couch. Malon was in Vincent's arms and they had a blanket over them. There was a box of pizza and chicken wings on the coffee table. They sat together watching some move they managed to rent. Vincent had a soda in his hands. Malon reached over and took the can from his hands and sipped from it.

She returned it to Vincent and curled up closer to him, "I'm glad we did this. Too bad we broke our plan on staying home today."

"We only went to pizza hut and then Blockbuster's. I really don't think that considered going out," Vincent said. He took a sip from his soda; "We still have another movie after this."

"I know," Malon said, yawning. "I know you like me Vincent."

"What are you talking about? I-."

Malon shushed Vincent, "Don't try to cover it up. I want to hear it from you."

"…I like you Malon," Vincent said.

Malon snuggled closer to Vincent, "I like you too."

After another movie, Zelda came down the stairs. She found the television on and nothing else. Zelda crept closer to the couch and found both Malon and Vincent sleeping on it. Somehow the two looked perfect with each other.

"Guess it did work out," she said softly.


	12. Two Pairs

A/N: So sorry for taking so long. For the D&D players, hope I don't mess up any of those parts too much.

Two Pairs

"Did you get the rest of the questions?" Lulu asked, turning around to ask Malon.

Malon shook her head, "Not at all. I hate it when teachers are absent and leave busy work with the sub."

A red notebook appeared next to Malon. She looked to see Vincent pull out his PSP from his shoulder book bag and began to play. Smiling, she opened his notebook and flipped to the page with his work.

"Vincent?" Malon asked.

"Yeah, something wrong?" Vincent said. "Let me guess, you cant read my handwriting?"

"No, _te amo_," Malon said.

"Oh," Vincent said. "Well, _je t'aime_ as well."

"Okay, someone explain this to me," Lulu said. "You two have been a little to comfortable with each other ever since you two came to class. Did something happen over the weekend?"

Vincent smiled and stretched back in his chair, "Nothing happened Lulu. Take it easy alright?"

Malon shared Vincent's answers with Lulu and soon the bell rang. Lulu grabbed her purse and waited for Malon so they could go to their next class. She stared as Vincent equipped his bag and smiled and Malon. She took her books in her arms and looked up at Vincent.

"Walk me to class?" Malon asked.

"Sorry, I have to do this thing before next period," Vincent said. "But I can walk you home."

"We live together! And you have a car!" Malon said with a smile on her face.

"Oh yeah, that was close. I hate walking," Vincent said.

Malon giggled, "I'll see you later then."

"Later," Vincent answered. He left the two girls and walked into the hall. The bustle of students made it hard for Vincent to find the one person he wanted to talk to. After taking a few scans of the halls, Vincent found who he was looking for. The crowded halls were already beginning to diminish as Vincent closed the gap between him and his quarry.

"Seth?" Vincent asked with a deeper tone than one he usually spoke with.

"What do you want?" Seth rudely asked.

"One has to wonder why would a person like you simply break off a relationship with the voluptuous Malon," Vincent said.

"Huh?" Seth simply grunted.

Vincent shook his head, "You broke up with Malon why?"

"Simple, even for a guy like you," Seth said. "She's only there for a date, bang, and pass. I just got bored with her and another model came in so I traded her in. Why do you care anyways?"

Vincent was speechless. Vincent was usually patient with people and never quick to anger but Seth pushed Vincent's buttons too much. To him, Malon was a goddess on earth and no pseudo jock would make her seem like another cheap whore. Vincent balled his hand but quelled his anger. He didn't want to waste time on such an animal.

"I see," Vincent calmly said. "Such a waste of her time then."

"Is that some sort of insult, buddy?" Seth said as he pushed Vincent with two fingers.

The bell rang over them and Vince shook his head. "I didn't think you would catch it."

"Your just lucky that I'm late," Seth said. He walked away from Vincent, smashing his fist together threateningly.

"Asshat," Vincent muttered as he walked to class.

( . ) -----------\

Zelda stabbed a leaf of lettuce and brought it up to her mouth. Link dipped his French fries in ketchup, effectively drowning them, and ate them one by one. The two sat together, alone, at a table outside of the school. The sun shone brightly in the afternoon sky as they ate their lunch with each other's company. Link kept looking up at Zelda as he consumed his fries.

"What is it?" Zelda asked, catching him as he adverted his eyes from her to the table.

Link smiled stiffly, "Sorry, it was nothing."

"It better be," Zelda threatened.

The two heard the clicking of heels on the cement walkway and turned around to see Vincent and Malon making their way to them. Vincent carried both of their lunches on one tray and carefully placed it on the table. Malon sat on the side with Zelda and Vincent sat opposite, next to Link. Malon, being the super model girl she was, had a salad like Zelda. Vincent, an extreme version of Link, had near two dozen ketchup packets along with extra large fries, onion rings, three hamburgers and a pizza.

"Rushing to an early grave, Vincent," Zelda said, pointing out his eating habits.

"If gluttony was a sin-"

"It is!"

"Touché," Vincent said. "Anyone going to the pep rally this Friday? First on is free, not that it matters anyways… Link, Zellie, Malon?"

"How come she has a pet name?" Malon inquired.

Vincent looked from Malon to Zelda, "Uh… I sense evil! I must go!" Vincent quickly got up from his seat.

"Sit!" Malon demanded. Vincent hung his head and sat back down. "I know my name's harder but can you try?"

"Homer Simpson made a point in never trying…but I guess I can make an exception," Vincent said. "I'll give you one by the week's end, k?"

Malon smiled.

"Man, those fries are coming up sour," Link said, faking a gagging reflex.

"Screw you," Vincent said. "But do you guys want to go?"

"I'm game," Link responded.

"Me too," Zelda joined.

"Why not?" Malon said.

Link unwrapped his hamburger and took a bite off, "Homecoming is approaching. I say we should go to that too. I mean, we haven't done any cool stuff since we're all home-schooled. Maybe we should try it out?"

"I don't feel like going without a date…" Vincent said.

Malon hit him over the head.

"There is no reason why we shouldn't go," Zelda reasoned. "Let's just do it. We do only get one senior year."

"Unless you're a super senior," Vincent added.

"You aren't leaving early today, right?" Malon asked.

Vincent shook his head, "I'm staying today. Link and Zelda said I couldn't leave them to walk as long as I control our means of transportation." He turned to Link, "I suggest you get a horse. Seems like your thing."

Link gave him the middle finger.

"Vinnie, can I borrow the car later? I have a hair appointment. With a name like Alejandro, you know he's a god with hair," Malon asked.

"Alejandro? Sounds pretty familiar. Wait, I know him, he's my hair dresser!" Vincent argued. "I forbade you to see him."

"Forbade? Is that even right?"

"Weirdest couple ever?" Link asked to Zelda.

"You betcha, Delorean," Zelda said with a snicker.

"Hey, you aren't suppose to say anything about that outside of my room," Link whined. "So stop it."

"Never, its too much fun," Zelda said. "What are you going to do about it? Surely you can do something, oh mighty paladin." Zelda changed her voice to a high-pitch, "Help, oh help me. I'm just a lowly damsel kidnapped by the insane wizard. Oh help."

"Zelda, this isn't the time or-," Link noticed Malon and Vincent staring at him.

"Weirdo," Vincent muttered.

( . ) -----------\

"I hate school so much," Link said, dropping his bag at the front door and plopping on the couch.

Zelda followed him inside and sat down next to him, "I'm sure it gets better. We just aren't used to having a lot of homework on Monday. Maybe a lot of work but no homework."

"Yeah cause we did work at home," Link admitted. "Hey, where are the two redheads?"

"You bring her back in one piece okay? No sharp curves, no running red stoplights. She means and awful lot to me and if you hurt her, I swear to God that you wont be around for much longer," Vincent lectured. He turned to Malon and handed her the keys.

"Aren't you too hard on the car?" Malon asked with a chuckle. "It hasn't done anything."

"Not yet," Vincent eyes narrowed. "Don't do anything to crazy with the red."

"I wont…listen to that," Malon said. "I have something planned. I hope you'll like."

"Hopefully it wont be purple," Vincent said. "Take care on the streets. And bring me a pizza, I'm hungry."

"Whatever," Malon said. She climbed into the Escalade and buckled herself. She turned the ignition key and waved good-bye as she reversed.

Vincent entered the house with Sephy already downstairs for him. Sephy ran into the kitchen and sniffed at the fridge.

Link watched as his brother trotted into the kitchen to serve his dog. He turned back to the television set that was currently on afternoon cartoons.

"Explain to me why are we watching this," Link commanded. "I'm not little anymore."

"But it's so fun taking a stroll down memory lane. I mean its Pokemon for goodness sakes!" Zelda said. "Wasn't that the phenomenon that his the states not so long ago? You know you loved it."

"That isn't the point. The point is that homework sucks and we should do it," Link said. "Did I just say that?"

Zelda nodded, "Maybe your changing." She laughed at herself, "Yeah right, a man change."

"Don't generalize us all at once, Zellie," Link taunted.

"I swear only Vincent makes it work," Zelda said. "Well, Linky, what are you going to do know?"

Link rubbed his temples, "Now I heard everything."

( . ) -----------\

"Vincent, your dog chewed one of my shoes today," Ms. Harkinian said. "Do you understand the condition that it doesn't do that and it stays?"

"Sephy is a he miss and yes I do. Sorry," Vincent apologized.

"And where is that girl?"

"Malon should be home soon. Hopefully," Vincent answered.

They were all at the dinner table and Malon still hadn't shown up. It was late and so far no call or nothing. She was taking her precious time roving around in Vincent's car.

"Want some more coke, Zel?" Link asked. He was getting up from the table with his finished plate.

"Sure, thanks," Zelda responded.

"Hey guys, I'm home!" said Malon's voice as the front door opened and closed. She walked into the kitchen and everyone was shocked. Vincent dropped his fork and Link nearly dropped his plate.

"Now, I've seen everything," Link said.

Malon now sported blond hair. A lighter shade to Link and Zelda's golden tresses, it did well in making her stand out.

"Sweet lord almighty, I lost my redhead," Vincent said.

"Everybody like?" she asked.

"Well, I can speak for everyone in saying that it is…different," Ms. Harkinian sugarcoated.

"If I wanted a blond, I would've settled for Zelda," Vincent murmured.

Malon laughed, "Good thing it's a wig, huh?" She pulled off the blond wig and displayed her curled red hair proudly. "Knew that doing that little prank would be a blast."

"She's not cool enough for blond hair," Link said. "Right Zel?"

Zelda gave an over exaggerated flick of her hair, "Of course, Link."

"Where is my pizza?" Vincent asked.

A/N: Again, sorry for the wait. Promise to update sooner next time.


	13. A Sort of Warm Feeling

A/N: Updating…

A Sort of Warm Feeling

Link sat in Vincent's room. His stepbrother in the shower so Link took the opportunity to try the newest game Vincent had in his repertoire. Now, Link never did like playing video games but Vincent's latest new game, _Disgaea 2_, absorbed Link. Its quirky humor and gameplay entangled Link.

Vincent walked into his room. He raised his eyebrow at the image of Link playing a game and quickly settled it. "Link, get the hell out of my room. We need to leave for school in half an hour. I don't need you to get into a game this early."

"Come on…"

"Out!"

Link put down the controller and walked out of Vincent's room. He heard the door shut behind him and Link made his way downstairs. He found Zelda at the kitchen table with a bowl of cereal in front of her. Malon was at the side drinking her morning cup of coffee and Ms. Harkinian was found doing the same.

Link sat across from Zelda and looked down at her the contents of her bowl. "Hey, those are my Lucky Charms!"

"So?" Zelda said with a mouthful of them.

"Zelda, don't talk with your mouth full," her mother commanded.

Zelda nodded. She swallowed and looked at Link, "So?"

"So, they are mine and mine alone," Link explained. "You owe me a box."

"Whatever. Paladins and their cereals, jeez," Zelda joked.

Link mouths dropped.

"Link, when is Vincent getting down here?" Ms. Harkinian asked.

"Soon, I suppose. He's getting dressed now."

"Hey, hey, hey," Vincent said as he entered the kitchen. "The Great Vincent has entered. Is everybody ready to get going?"

"Not so fast," Ms. Harkinian said. "I need to talk to you and Malon before you go. Link and Zelda, could you leave us alone for a minute?"

Link nodded and Zelda put her bowl in the sink. They joined each other and walked out of the kitchen. Deciding to wait outside, Link opened the door for Zelda and they waited for the two others there.

"Wonder what was that about," Link said. "What's your guess Zel?"

Zelda shrugged, "I haven't the slightest clue. Mother wouldn't call those two for nothing though. Must be something big."

"Hey, Zel?" Link asked as he scratched the back of his head.

"Yes?" Zelda retorted, perplexed by his behavior.

"Your good in math right? Could you help me out with some equations and junk? Not here though. We'll never get anything done here. How about the library? After school?"

Zelda was ecstatic inside. In her same calm composure, "Sure Link, I'd be glad to help."

"Thank you, princess," Link said with a stupid smile on his face.

"Know your place knight," Zelda said, returning the same stupid smile.

Ms. Harkinian sat Malon and Vincent in front of her. The two redheads were obviously confused with the matter at hand. Deciding not to hold them for much longer, she cut right to the point. "It has come to my attention that you two are currently in a romantic relationship."

"Technically, I'm not sure that's the case," Vincent said. "I mean," he turned to Malon, "are we?"

"Well, I guess we are. But we never… are we?" Malon asked.

"This was inevitable," she said. "But I want you two to know that I want nothing too physical to go on between both of you. I don't want the incident of last Saturday to happen again."

Vincent and Malon's faces both went a deep scarlet.

"Understood?"

"Yes, ma'am," Vincent responded.

( . ) -----------\

"You have to factor the equation first, Link," Zelda explained. "Than you can solve."

"Oh!" Link said. The two blonds sat in the quiet library at school. There weren't a lot of people around since the bell rang an hour ago and the only ones at the library were Link and Zelda. They sat at a wooden table, two chairs pulled up to it with Link's belongings scattered on the table.

"Are you getting this now?" Zelda asked caringly.

"It's a whole lot clearer," Link answered. He looked up from his work and stared at Zelda. Lately, Link has started to notice Zelda as the young woman she was. Her rosy cheeks and favoritism for pink really did make her beautiful. In Link's eyes anyways.

"Do I really… Come on Link! Pull it together! She's a girl like all the others. Spill it and ask her out."

"Link?" Zelda asked, catching his staring at her for the second day in a row.

Link shook from his personal scolding and smiled at her, "Sorry, got lost for a moment."

"Would you even like to explain how that was even possible?" Zelda asked.

"It was nothing," Link answered. Her cerulean eyes just kept penetrating him.

"Maybe we should go?" Zelda asked, looking up at the clock in front of the library.

Link nodded. He packed his things in his green book bag and slung it over his shoulder. He saw Zelda's pen, the one she used to guide him on the equations, on the floor. He walked over to it, unbeknownst to him so was Zelda, and bent down to pick it up. His hand met hers and while there was an awkward moment, Link picked up her pen.

"Here," Link said, handing her the pen.

"Thanks," Zelda said. She brushed back the few strands of her hair that fell into her face and took the pen.

Link took a deep breath. They heard the library's door open and turned to look at who was coming in. Vincent strolled in, keys in hand. He smiled as he found two already packed up and ready to leave.

"Looks like I came right on the dot," Vincent said as he walked up to them. "Am I psychic. I must have ESP."

"Far from it Vincent," Zelda said. "Its just good timing."

Zelda walked off and exited the library. Vincent looked back to his brother, "Everything go well? You know, I'm better at math than Zelda. You could've just asked me to help."

"I know," Link acknowledged. "I did need the help but… there's something about Zelda."

"Something about Zelda?" Vincent questioned. "Wait a minute. You, the playboy who asks any girl and they will say yes, has a little issue dealing with Zelda? Oh, this is just perfect."

"Shut up!"

"Come, we cannot kept your precious Zelda waiting," Vincent said. He had a hard time keeping his composure.

( . ) -----------\

"Knock, knock," Link said as he stood in Zelda's doorway. He held two bowls of ice cream in his hands.

"Link what is this?" Zelda asked as she noticed the ice cream in his hands. She closed the book she was reading and sat up as Link made his way to her. He sat on her bed and handed an ice cream bowl to her.

"Just my way of saying thanks," Link said.

"Cookies and Cream? My fave, how did you know?" Zelda asked as she began to indulge herself.

"Just a hunch. Its my favorite too," Link responded. "Look Zelda, I wanted to ask you something else before we left school."

"What is it?" she asked.

"Its about homecoming, do you have a date yet?" Link asked.

Zelda's eyes widened. It was almost like her dreams came true. Zelda did harbor a few feelings for Link, especially after she knew that Vincent was not for her. Trying to keep her cool, Zelda gave a serene answer. "No, why do you ask?"

"Maybe, as friends, we could go. Together. As friends," Link said, making sure she knew that he didn't want to rush into things. Or ruin them currently.

"Sure, Link, I loved to," Zelda answered.

A/N: Trying to make up for the long wait you guys did. Again, thanks for any reviews.


	14. Too Peppy

A/N: Doing this fast…

Too Peppy

Vincent sketched in his notebook. His calculus teacher was talking about factoring again and Vincent had better things to deal with. Like expressing his creativity. One look at his drawing and it was apparent that he was focused on creating himself in a mythological or fantasy setting. White trench coat, two swords at his waist, and six wings…

Vincent chuckled to himself. His idol may have been Sephiroth but that didn't meant he wouldn't surpass him. Vincent's chuckling caught the attention of a fellow student. He sat next to Vincent, and was just like a regular guy. He looked over to see Vincent's picture that was done in anime style.

"Hey…do you like anime?" he asked.

"Like it? I love anime," Vincent responded.

"Mind joining the anime club?" he asked. "Names George."

"Vincent, sure I guess it would be alright," he said back. "Anime club huh? What do you guys do? Discuss the Christian symbolism behind _Neon Genesis Evangelion_? Or maybe how to do hand signs?"

"A little of both," George said. "Have you cosplayed before?"

Vincent thought about his question, "Well…I managed to go to a few conventions as Kazuma the Shell Bullet…final alter form, the mighty one-winged Sephiroth, a loser enough to go as Ash when Pokemon was awesome."

"So…you made your own costumes?"

"I can sow…unfortunately," Vincent said. The bell rang, signaling the end of class. "When are the meetings?"

"Room 236, each Wednesday after school," George answered.

"I'll be there," Vincent responded.

( . ) -----------\

The gym was adorned with the schools colors. Everyone was going up the bleachers to grab a seat. It was likely people were going to be forced to stand. One gym and a schoolful of students would've never worked. Link and Zelda entered the gym. Quickly scanning for one of their cohorts with no avail, they ascended the bleachers to a seat at the top.

"Where are your colors, Link?" Zelda asked. She was dressed in the royal blue and crimson red that represented the school.

"Home…" Link responded. "Since when did you even have school spirit?"

"Since this morning," Zelda answered.

Link combed back his blond hair, "Man, its hot in here."

"What do you expect?" Zelda asked. "There are more than a thousand people here with very little ventilation. I'm sure that it will get a little hot in here."

"And where are those two?" Link asked, staring at the entrance. "This was Vincent's idea after all. If he doesn't show up and just said so to take the car to leave… I swear." Link smashed his fists together menacingly.

"Don't try to even act tough Link," Zelda said. "Your more of a lover than a fighter."

"And what's Vincent?" Link asked. "And how I can't be a fighter?"

"Vincent is the brains behind a fighter and a true lover. I know that for a fact."

Link raised his eyebrows.

"Not like that!" Zelda shouted. "I'm just saying he's the kind of guy that is. Link, you cant be a fighter because women easily distract you. Its your weakness so you can never fight for one."

"Given the right one…" Link said. He turned to face Zelda and stared into her eyes.

"So you see, you'll never be a fighter."

"Whatever you say, princess," Link said with a snicker.

"Shut up, knight!" Zelda squealed. "I forbid you insolence!"

"Can you even do that?" Link asked. "Is that possible?"

"Anything's possible for Zelda," Vincent said as he plopped down next to him. Malon took the seat next to him and smiled at all of them. "I mean she the freakin' princess of this story!"

"So this is a story now?" Zelda asked.

"Always has been," Vincent said. "Apparently Link's the knight, Zelda's the princess, I'm the great mercenary and my angel over here is the sweet girl that teaches me to love…"

"Go write a book…" Link said.

"I swear to God, you are going to get it from me on day," Vincent said.

"Why are we even here if we're not even paying attention?" Malon asked, watching the pep rally.

"Because, angel, its part of being a senior," Vincent answered. "Our mascots a stupid bird! How inane is that?"

"Very," Link answered.

"And where are your colors?" Zelda asked to Vincent and Malon, noticing their attires.

"I have red so leave me alone," Vincent answered.

"Me too," Malon said. "And blue eyes. Yay!"

"Blue jeans?"

"You two suck really bad," Zelda said.

"Hey I got colors," Vincent said. "They're just more subtle."

"You know, I never see you two kiss…" Zelda said.

Malon and Vincent looked at each other.

"Cause…we haven't," Vincent answered.

"What?" Zelda asked. "But aren't you two a couple? I mean it is only natural that you two have a physical attraction fro one another. I mean, why not?"

Vincent shrugged. Malon looked away.

"I hate you two…" Zelda said.

"All right, cheerleaders," Link said as they came out to the floor. "There isn't anything better than a cheerleader."

"Link!" Zelda said. "That is so degrading."

"Well, your different so you have nothing to worry about," Link said.

"That's a relief," Zelda said. "Wouldn't want to be out classed by an airhead."

"I want to go home!" Vincent whined.

"Such a boring Friday."

A/N: Homecoming is coming up. Wonder how our guys will fair then.


	15. Homecoming

A/N: Why I haven't let them kissed? I'm deeper than most authors. It's all psychological and a vision I set in my mind since I written my first Malon/Vincent and Link/Zelda. To me… Link and Zelda is _the _perfect couple. All they need is a push into each other but once together, their love is as pure as angels. They love each other and don't even need to express frequently since they are so sure of each other.

Vincent and Malon? They are a couple easier to become one but harder to strengthen. Obstacles come in their way, be it internal or external. Undoubtedly they love each other to a fault but it has to be worked for… unlike the perfected relationship of Link and Zelda. On top of that, Vincent find his perfect woman in Malon but it so new and alien to him that it hinders progress. Malon, at least in this story, fell for those horrible type of guys and never really had a sweetheart like Vincent.

So… its all my insight. I know you want couples now but I strive to sway to your needs when it contradicts my own. They kiss when they are ready. Which, well, is when I deem it so.

Homecoming

The four entered the house. They waited all week for Friday to come. The Homecoming dance was later that night. Malon and Zelda had there hair, nails, and the other cosmetic benefits that a woman would do for such an event. Link laughed as plopped down on the couch and dug for the remote. Vincent casually went to kitchen to fix himself a snack. The girls found themselves in disbelief as they saw the boys do the exact opposite they thought they were, get ready.

"Are you two insane?" Zelda asked. "Homecoming is a little over six hours away."

"O….k," Link said. "Yeah, six hours. There really is no need for _us_ to rush. What, we get ready in 30 minutes?"

Vincent came back out with a soda and sandwich in his hands. "I'm going to play some _Okami_. I swear, this game is really awesome so nobody bug me…"

"Vincent, honey," Malon said. "I want you to be like the metrosexual that you are and get ready."

"Metro…sexual? Woman your out of your mind. I do not care that much about my devilishly handsome looks. You have offended me, how dare you scrumptious hotty," Vincent said. "I'm not going to mess with my hair for an hour like I used to."

"Used to?" Zelda asked.

"Anyways, why don't you two just get ready and Link and I will wait. I really want to see Malon's dress. I don't see why I didn't get to see it," Vincent said. "I find that unfair."

"You wont call it unfair once you see it," Malon said. "All right, I'll go take my shower."

Malon went upstairs and left the trio alone. Zelda sighed as she watched Vincent take a bite of his sandwich and Link surf the channels. She shook her head and went upstairs. Link watched as the room was devoid of estrogen and turned to Vincent.

"I noticed you never wear your ring anymore," Link said.

"My Superman one? I only wear it on certain days."

"No… the silver, pinky ring."

"You mean my virgin ring?" Vincent asked.

"You haven't worn it since we came to this house," Link added.

Vincent reached into his pocket and pulled out said ring. It was a ring he was supposed to wear to symbolize his purity. He used to wear it but he took it off since they moved in. "I just didn't like how people already knew that I still haven't… you know done it. A dumb reason I know but… screw it." Vincent took the silver ring and placed it on his pinky.

"You never cared about what other people though, Vince, why start with something as your virginity?" Link asked.

"Cause I don't see you wearing one," Vincent said. "Besides… it's just strange you know. I'm like a one in a million guy who would wait till marriage."

"But I don't think any less of you," Link said. "And that make you what you are Vincent. You are part of a dying breed. Its what you believe and I think that's cool. I swear that I couldn't make it but you are. That says something about you. Careful though, you don't know what may happen tonight."

"I'm sure Malon won't try anything. She is a girl girl. She'll stress that I have to do the first move anyways."

"Picked a hell of a girl," Link said sarcastically.

( . ) -----------\

Vincent parked his car in the lot. He looked at himself in the mirror. His red locks fell over his crimson eyes. He glanced over to the black, leather gloves he wore. Vincent looked over to Link. His green shirt contrasted with his black tuxedo. His golden tresses of hair were combed back for once. In an attempt to make himself more sexually attractive, his shirt was open to expose his defined chest.

The red head looked at his own red shirt. A conservative dark blue tie that matched his suit's color went alone with it. "So I suppose you all didn't notice that we reached the place. I can always turn back and head to EB Games."

"You wont do that," Malon said. She leaned to the front of the car. "You know you want to dance with someone like me."

Vincent's face turned a deep red. Malon wore a swoop neck red dress that exposed her back and had a cut along her right leg. She was absolutely remarkable in it. Of course, the blond next to her had an equal appearance. The only real difference is the golden coloration of it.

"Well, then," Vincent said. He unbuckled himself and opened his door. "You guys must be scared."

Everyone clambered out of the truck and slammed the doors behind them. Malon gripped Vincent arm and walked closely with him as they neared the hotel where their dance was held. Link and Zelda walked side by side in an awkward silence.

"You look lovely, Zel," Link said.

"Well, you look handsome yourself," Zelda said. "Look at those two."

Link gazed to see the two redheads talking to each other. He saw his brother smiling and laughing with his girlfriend. Link looked back to Zelda, "Do you ever want what they have?"

"What, a non-physical relationship?" Zelda asked. "But they do seem happy with each other."

"Trust me, they are meant for each other," Link said. He smiled at Zelda. _"I wish we were too." _

"Vincent what is this?" Malon asked. She held Vincent's hand within hers and noticed his new ring.

"Its my virgin ring. A commitment to keep being one till marriage," Vincent said.

"What if you never marry?" Malon asked.

"Please, with these looks?" Vincent asked. "Anyways, marriage and a close love could mean the same."

The two couples walked into the hotel and made their way to the area for their high school. Dance music blared into their ears even before they reached the hall. They got in and all lights were off except for the colored strobe lights. Already a few people were dancing their lives away.

"Great, food!" Vincent said, spotting the table at the back.

"Wait!" Malon said. She caught Vincent by the collar as he tried to get away. "What do you think your doing? We came to have fun, not eat. So your going to come with me to the dance floor."

"But food!" Vincent whined. Malon dragged her away.

Link and Zelda looked at each other. They took two seats and sat down. It was completely awkward for them. They couldn't do nothing for a while. All they could do was watch as the other people, like Vincent and Malon, have fun dancing with each other.

"Zelda?" Link asked.

Zelda turned to him, "Yes?"

"Its homecoming, lets just go out there and dance," Link said. "I mean look at those two." Link nodded over to Vincent and Malon. "We cant really let them show us up right?"

Zelda smiled, "Right." She stood up and held her elbow out for Link. "Lets get to it."

Link got up and hooked his arm with hers. They walked out to the floor and then the song changed to a slow one. Link bit his bottom lip as they had no choice but to dance to it. He put his arm around her waist and brought her closer to him. Zelda wrapped her arms around his neck and together they swayed with the rhythm.

Zelda and Link stared at each other's azure eyes.

"Link, this is really lovely," Zelda said. She laid her head on his chest.

"Zelda, I'm not – yeah it is," he said.

"I want food!" Vincent's voice whined.

Link laughed and Zelda giggled on his chest.

"Control that brother of yours…" Zelda said.

"You sure?" Link asked.

"No… but you have to."

"I think he's okay now," Link said. Zelda looked over and found Vincent with Malon. Kissing.

"Their first," Zelda said. "How sweet."

Link looked down to Zelda. He would love to kiss her but… he wasn't sure of himself. He just didn't know it he had what it would take to be with Zelda.

A/N: Sorry for not updating for a while.


	16. A Golden Day

A/N: Great idea bugging me. But… you'll have to wait.

A Golden Day

Link sat at the kitchen table. He was enjoying his daily bowl of Lucky Charms. Zelda sat opposite with her croissant and cup of apple juice.

"Zel?" Link asked. "Have any plans for today?"

"Nope," Zelda answered. "Why, have something planned for us?"

"Maybe…" Link taunted. "Are Malon and Vincent still asleep?"

Zelda nodded, "They did party harder than us. And I mean at the dance. Either way, I'm sure that Vincent will wake up sooner or later. He's been one to always wake up from a long night."

Vincent walked into the kitchen wearing only a pair of jeans and an undershirt.

"Speak of the devil," Link said.

"What?" Vincent asked as he stumbled to the coffee pot. He poured himself a cup and downed it all in one gulp. "The last time I end up staying past five…"

"I cannot believe your awake," Zelda said.

"As I always say… There is plenty of time to sleep, after your dead," Vincent said. He yawned and exited the kitchen, "I'll be in my room."

Link shook his head and finished his cereal. He looked over to Zelda and quickly exited the kitchen. He stampeded upstairs and barged into Vincent's room. His brother was on his bed playing his new _Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria_.

"What the hell do you want?" Vincent asked, still focused on his game.

"Vincent, would you let me borrow your car?" Link asked.

"Yeah right," Vincent said sarcastically. "I don't trust you with my car as far as I can throw it. Besides, what the hell do you need it for?"

Link bit his bottom lip. "Vincent, you know Zelda better than me. You took her out and everything. I want to do the same. There's something about her that… I can't really explain it but… just let me hold the car, and maybe a little help in coming up with a day out."

Vincent dug into his jeans and fished out his keys. He tossed them to Link. "A secret about Zelda is she has an inner nerd and doesn't care about exposing it. Zellie also likes to feed her aesthetic side. Then, a little ice cream to top it all off."

"Nerdom? Like I know anything about that," Link said.

"Whatever you say," Vincent said. He smiled, "Delorean."

"Hey, what the… you bastard!" Link said.

Vincent laughed, "Get the hell outta here. You have a date remember?"

"I- I suppose," Link said timidly. "What are you going to do?"

Vincent shrugged, "Something. Maybe I can finish beating this game before I set my eyes on _Bully_. Then watch some TV. Its all good."

"Same ole Vincent," Link chuckled.

The day neared the afternoon. Link told Zelda he planned to take them out of the house and she agreed. Vincent kept to himself and Malon was just getting out of the shower. Link sat on the couch, watching an old episode of _Thundercats_ when he looked at his watch. It neared two.

The doorbell rang and Link got up to go answer it. He opened the door to find a UPS man with his clipboard and two different shaped boxes.

"Is a Vincent Aegis here?" he asked.

"Yeah but… he doesn't want to be bothered. I'm his brother, can I sign for anything?"

"Two packages for him," the man replied. He handed Link the clipboard, "Just sign on the dotted line."

Link signed it in with his small signature and handed it back. The UPS man handed a box that was thin and then another one that looked more like a box a television came in. Link closed the door and pushed aside the boxes. Zelda came down the stairs with a smile on her face.

"So, I guess your ready," Link said.

Zelda laughed, "Well, lets hope that you can beat your brother."

Link waved that off, "Reminds me… Vincent! You got two packages!"

"Awesome!" was heard from upstairs.

Link opened the door and held it open as Zelda walked out. Vincent came down the stairs as Link closed the front door behind himself. Link laughed and disarmed the Escalade's alarm. He hurried to the passenger's side and opened the door for Zelda. She thanked him and climbed the monstrous auto. Link circled around and got up in the driver's seat.

"So, where are we going?" Zelda asked.

"You'll find out," Link mocked.

Vincent heaved the boxed upstairs and into his room. He opened the slender box first and pulled out doors of glass and an onyx display case. He dug out the instruction manual and began to read it. He laid out all the screws and bolts out on his bed and organized them in a way only he knew.

Malon walked into his room. Her hair, that was perfect last night, was disheveled and was everywhere. Apparently, her bath did little to help tame it.

"Vinnie? What are you doing? How are you even wide awake?" Malon asked. She tried to comb out her hair but she already broke a brush in the bathroom and was one her second one.

"You know how, angel? Magic, that's how," Vincent said. "And as for what I am up to, I finally got my statues and things of that sort finally mailed to me. Took my dad long enough to send my stuff."

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Malon asked. She sat down on Vincent's chair, staring bewildered at her boyfriend.

"You know I'm a nerd," Vincent said. "I collected assorted… accessories from different games, anime, shows, etc. I just have to assemble my display case and then just plug them all in there."

"Ooooh, could I help?"

"You want to be my helper?" Vincent asked, a smile on his face.

"Of course, maybe I can see what interest you in this," Malon said.

"Fine by me," Vincent answered.

Link parked the car and unlocked the doors. He and Zelda climbed out of the behemoth and stood outside a rather large building. Link led Zelda through the front door and then into a large room. There was a large inflated wall and floor. Velcro was on the wall and next to it were two Velcro suits.

"What's all this?" Zelda asked.

"See, with my Dungeons & Dragons, I also happen to have a comic book hero. I'm not like my brother who loves Superman."

"And Green Lantern," Zelda added. "Trust me, but…"

"Yeah, my superhero… Spider-man. I know, I'm such a closet nerd."

Zelda laughed. "I expected Green Arrow from you."

Link scoffed, "Do I look like I would go around in tights and green with a bow and arrow? No, I prefer the dude with spider powers. And for today, we're going be like him and climb some walls. Sort of…"

"Sounds cool."

"Glad you think so," Link said. He picked up a suit, "Too bad these suits are butt ugly."

"Something tells me that we're going to gasping for breath before the day's over."

"That's bad?" Link asked.

Zelda slapped Link's shoulder playfully. "We put those on, jump on the mat and then bounce our way to the wall. Sounds like total fun. Why doesn't anyone ever ask me who's my favorite comic book heroine?"

"You have one?" Link asked.

"Of course," Zelda answered.

"Well, who is it?" Link asked.

"The Black Cat," Zelda retorted.

"Wait a minute, she's not even a hero. She was a villain," Link said. "And she's nothing more than a copycat of DC's Catwoman."

"Yes, she was a bad guy," Zelda acknowledged. "But not anymore. She was also Peter's lover at one time, hope you remember that."

"Well… yeah," Link said. "But… um… dratz."

Malon stroked Sephy's hair as she watched Vincent quickly assemble his display case. He masterfully screwed in all screws that held the furniture together. He even managed to place the glass without any help. This was the second time that Malon noticed Vincent physique. It's known that Link is more crafted but Vincent had the more powerful arms. As he always said, "It was all in the video games." Last time, it was a basketball jersey but not it was just a white undershirt. No sleeves and close enough to a muscle shirt.

"All right!" Vincent proclaimed. "So Malon, here is your part. How about cracking open that box and handing me each figure?"

"Sure," Malon said cheerfully. She set down Sephy and took a screwdriver from the bed. She sliced the masking tape used to seal the package and flipped the tops open. Malon found a sea of packing peanuts and then dug into them. She found something and pulled out a wrapped figure.

"What does it say?" Vincent asked.

Malon turned it over and found Vincent's loopy handwriting. "Green Lantern."

Vincent smiled, "In the brightest day, in the blackest day. No evil shall escape my sight. Let… those… who… never mind." He caught Malon's confused expression and stopped his oath. "Just give him here."

Malon handed the figure. Vincent unwrapped it and produced a figure clad in green with his arm outstretched. Vincent placed it on the middle row and then turned to Malon again. She dug again and found another figure. She then handed it to Vincent.

"Let's see whose this… great its Morrigan Aensland," he said.

"Who?" Malon asked.

"Maybe this isn't such a great idea," Vincent said. He unwrapped his figure to show the curvaceous succubus from _Darkstalkers_. He set her in the top shelf and then went over to Malon. "I know this is a way to get us to know more about… me, but your not having too much fun."

"No, no, its just that, this is the first time I ever liked a dork," Malon said with a smile.

Vincent clutched his heart, "Ouch, that really hurts Malon. I've been called Trekkie, nerd, geek, outsider, otaku, game freak, and other things but… a dork just hurts."

"Aww, poor Vincent," Malon said. She stared at his red eyes. Red… a color that represented a lot of what she wanted: Passion, love, romance… sex. And Vincent had it in his eyes. "Vincent, do you believe in love?"

"Love is out there. For all of us, Angel. So, yeah, I believe in it. Maybe a better question would be do I love anyone," Vincent said. "And… I'm not going to tell."

"What? Why not?" Malon asked, hoping for the best.

"I just don't… wait, let's just leave that alone. Guess I suckered myself into that," Vincent said.

"So let me get this straight," Zelda said. "You only wanted to watch _The Marine_ only because John Cena is in it?"

"Yes, the Doctor of Thuganomics," Link answered. "Told you, closet nerd."

"Yes but… wrestling?" Zelda asked. "Its all staged and so lowbrow."

Link covered his ears, "I'm not listening."

They both laughed and entered a Dairy Queen. Link ordered two cones built to heaven and the two walked out of the parlor. Leaving the parked car where it was, they walked to the nearby park. They savored their cones as they walked the stone path in the park. The sun was slowly setting and this left a tender atmosphere.

"Link, so we're still friends right?" Zelda asked.

"Well, yeah, well, I – yes?" Link said. "I just… I'm confused. Vincent and I talked about this. I just… I'm sorry Zel."

"Its all right," Zelda said. "Nice day."

"Dusk," Link corrected her. "Nice nonetheless."

"Nice, like you Link," Zelda said.

Link softly smiled and blushed, "Great ice cream too."

A/N: Hopefully you guys think its good.


	17. That Tim Burton, Disney Film

A/N: Meh, I still update… I haven't given up hope.

That Tim Burton, Disney Film

"Thanks Vincent, your help is greatly appreciated," said a student.

Vincent waved it off. He sat in a classroom after hours. It was the anime club he was invited to and now an honorary member. A fellow member had asked Vincent to help him with a costume. And he did. Vincent was skillful with a sowing machine, much to his own dismay.

Vincent sighed and picked up his Cowboy Bebop backpack, "Look, I got to go home. I'll see ya'll later." The members waved bye as Vincent exited the room. He walked the empty hallways. Vincent never noticed how quickly the janitors worked. The school looked sterile and clean. He walked through an exit and found himself in the school parking lot. He found his Escalade all alone in the afternoon sun. He walked over to it and opened it. He climbed in and drove home. He pulled up in the house's driveway and got out of his car. He slammed the door of his car and jingled his keys to find the one for the house.

He closed in but then the door opened. Malon stood there with a rather annoyed look.

"We have a problem," Malon declared as Vincent walked inside.

"What is it?" Vincent asked tiredly. He dropped his bag down on the floor and closed the door as Malon walked inside. "Let me guess, you lost one of your nail polish thingies."

"No!" Malon said. "Sheik came by and told us he had a Halloween party on his mind. This is a big deal! . I need a costume!" She bit her nails and waited for Vincent's answer.

Vincent sighed and plopped onto the couch. He playfully slapped away her hands from her mouth. "Where's Link and Zelda?"

"Vincent!" Malon yelled, tired of his non-caring behavior.

"Malon, just go over to Wal-Mart and pick something up," Vincent said. He brushed a lock of hair behind his hair. "Easy, right?"

Malon plopped down on the couch next to him. "Wal-Mart? I have never even stepped foot in there."

"Oh its cool," Vincent said. "They usually got great deals on some Yu-Gi-Oh! Cards. And now they have stocked up on Naruto cards too-"

"Vincent! This proves that you can make the best costume ever," Malon said. "You like watching all those shows and you imitate the living hell out of them. So you probably dressed like them before."

"Your point?" Vincent said. He hoped she wasn't asking for him to do the impossible.

"What are you going as?" Malon asked, now getting a little agitated with Vincent.

"I don't know… Superman? Probably Naraku, he's awesome and he looks awesome, two awesome for the price of one. " Vincent said. "Do you have an idea?"

"What's that couple from Final Fantasy?" Malon asked.

"Squall and Rinoa?" Vincent asked. "Tidus and Yuna? Zidane and Dagger? Cecil and Rosa?" he continued. "I'm exhausting the one's I don't care about here. There's like… one or so left."

"Well, it was like Cloud, I believe, and…"

"Tifa?" Vincent asked. "Your willing to dress up as Tifa Lockhart? That warrior goddess who kicks butt? Thank you Lord…"

"Um, I suppose so. Think about how cute we'll look when we go as a couple in reality and cyber reality," Malon curled up next to Vincent. "What do you have planned today? I mean, its Friday, duh, are you to do anything?"

"I still want to know where's Link and Zelda," Vincent said. "Look, Malon, dressing up as those two requires different hair color. And I go all out. Don't think I wont dye you hair."

"But… my red hair!" Malon said, grabbing her hair.

Vincent smirked. He never would've thought that Malon cared for her red hair so much. She always came to be the type that would easily change it if it didn't match her current look. Then again, he was sure that many thought he wasn't the immense gamer he was. Those two were prime examples of how you cannot judge a book by its cover. "Yes I know, it's got to go bye-bye for a day. It's all in the name of cosplay, sweetheart. No way around it."

The front door opened and Link and Zelda walked in. Link closed the door behind them and Zelda announced their arrival.

"Great, now that we have four people, we can play some D & D," Vincent said. He laughed at the way Link took his statement.

Malon looked at the two boys and wondered what happened. There was Vincent who was laughing hysterically and then Link who was essentially trying to kill him even with Zelda trying to hold him back. After a few minutes of struggle, everything went back to a normal state of existence. At least, how clam and normal it could be.

"So, what are the hero and princess going as for Halloween?" Vincent asked.

"Excuse me?" Zelda asked.

Link chuckled, "Don't you think you're a little too old to dress up fro Halloween?"

"Not when your going to a costume party held over at Sheik's," Malon answered for Vincent. "Now, what are you two going as?"

"I don't know," Link said. "But a hero does sound pretty awesome."

"Thanks for being so vague and ambiguous," Vincent said. "But I can make it work. How about you, princess?" Vincent asked, turning to Zelda.

"You had me at princess," Zelda answered. "But, why are you asking?"

"We're going to a costume party," Vincent said. "And I'll be damned if I'm going to be seen with people who bought their costumes from Party City. My skill with a needle is unparalleled. I want to know so that I can whip them up. Got it?"

"Oh, cool," Zelda said.

"Isn't he great?" Malon asked, giving Vincent a big hug.

"Ugh," Link said in slight disgust. "I think I liked it better back when you weren't boyfriend/girlfriend." He dropped his bag on the floor and went into the kitchen.

"Never mind Link," Zelda said. "He's just a sourpuss."

"No need to explain Zelda," Vincent said. "I know how my brother is. I have lived with him for a few years now. Now, if you two will excuse me," Vincent added, getting up from the couch. "I'm going to play some Xbox."

Malon sighed as Vincent went up the stairs. Zelda, catching the exasperation in her voice, sat down next to her. "Want to talk about it?"

"I guess this is the only downside to dating a gamer," Malon said. "They end up playing more Grand Theft Auto than going out with their girl."

"I don't think Vincent cares much for GTA," Zelda pointed out.

"The point is that he playing God knows what instead of here with me," Malon said. "It can really get a girl down."

Zelda wondered why Malon didn't do the most obvious thing. "Just go upstairs and talk to him about it, Malon. Its not that hard to figure out."

"But I never had to do that," Malon said.

"Just do it," Zelda commanded. "You're the one with the problem. The key to a good relationship is open communication."

Malon crossed her arms. "Still…"

Zelda shrugged and got up from the sofa. "Whatever you do, it's on you." Zelda patted Malon on the shoulder before departing for the kitchen.

Malon sat on the sofa for a little while longer. She argued with herself to stay on the sofa or go upstairs. After a few moments of debating, Malon stood from the couch and stomped upstairs.

Zelda walked in the kitchen to find Link eating his Lucky Charms. "Don't you ever get tired of that cereal?"

"Never!" Link yelled.

"Can I get some?" Zelda asked.

"Mm, I guess," Link said. "But try not to eat to much. Newbies get hyper quicker."

Malon knocked on Vincent's door and before his answer she entered. She went over to his television and turned it off.

"Uh, is something wrong?" Vincent asked.

"Do you do anything else besides playing these mind numbing games?" Malon asked.

"No, not really," Vincent answered. "This is what makes me."

"Even so," Malon said. "You have a girlfriend now. You have to pay attention to me."

Vincent sighed and put down his controller, "Your right. I'm sorry. Want to do it?"

"Excuse me?" Malon said.

"I'm just kidding you," Vincent said. "Look, lets go get some ice cream. My treat."

"Really?" Malon asked.

"Yes, really," Vincent said. "Come on, Dairy Queen isn't too far."

A/N: Its been a looooong time, hasn't it? Hopefully, things will be a better this year.


End file.
